Un Arreglo Temporal
by peste21
Summary: A cientos de kilómetros de París, completamente alejados de las responsabilidades, Adrien y Marinette podrían aprovechar aquel memorable verano para pasar de la simple amistad al amor, o bien aquello no podría ser nada más que un simple arreglo temporal que surgió por la emoción del momento.
1. Chapter 1

_**[Un arreglo temporal]**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien solía atesorar los veranos de pasado como los momentos más felices de su vida. Él aún recordaba aquellos felices días en los que su madre solía alquilar un departamento sobre el Paseo de los Ingleses en Niza. Una de las pocas oportunidades en las que solía agradecer haber sido educado en casa era cuando llegaba el verano, él y su familia podían disfrutar del mar un poco más que los colegiales comunes, ya qué no había ningún afán por regresar a estudiar.

A pesar de lo anterior, aquellos días habían quedado en el pasado, y las cosas ahora no podían ser más diferentes, pues al vivir con Gabriel Agreste, no había la más mínima posibilidad de que él quisiera salir de París a disfrutar del verano en la Costa Azul, o por lo menos eso era lo que había pensado hasta ese momento.

–¿Realmente tienes la intención de viajar a Niza, papá? – preguntó Adrien con el seño fruncido mientras inspeccionaba una serie de folletos. Él los leyó con atención, se trataba de una nueva publicidad para uno de los grandes eventos de la marca Agreste. Por lo visto, su padre deseaba más que nada promocionar su línea de verano, y no había mejor escenario para hacerlo que en Niza y Cannes, después de todo, la Costa Azul era famosa por su Glamour.

– Debo hacerlo, Adrien – dijo Gabriel mientras reacomodaba una serie de fotos de su última colección sobre su escritorio y comenzaba a analizarlas. – las ventas este verano han estado bajas, parece que la gente piensa que somos una marca de invierno, y olvidan que ofrecemos ropa para todas las estaciones – dijo. Adrien sonrió al escuchar aquello, era una de las pocas oportunidades en las que su padre le hubiera hablado como a una persona moderadamente inteligente, normalmente, se dirigía a él con cierto tono de superioridad.

– Supongo que esto no me involucra mucho a mi, la mayoría de los eventos son para la línea de ropa femenina – dijo Adrien, quien de antemano sabía la respuesta, pero quería obligar a Grabriel a enfrentarse a la incomodidad de tener que explicar aquello. Su padre alejó su atención de las fotos, se retiró los anteojos y por primera vez lo miró fijamente.

– Tu sabes que tu imagen también es importante en la línea de ropa femenina… – comenzó Gabriel algo incomodo, pero Adrien no vaciló, quería oír las palabras salir de su boca.

– ¿Por qué lo crees, papá? Después de todo, no puedo modelar ropa en esos eventos– dijo Adrien, quien sabía claramente que Gabriel Agreste necesitaba explotar no solo su apariencia, sino el encanto que tenía sobre las mujeres para vender más ropa, él quería oírlo de sus labios, quería que lo reconociera, que admitiera que no era más que un pedazo de carne, listo para ser exhibido, e incluso para mujeres que muchas veces le doblaban la edad, ya que este era el público que realmente tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar la ropa de Gabriel.

– Adrien, eres el rostro de la marca…

– No es cierto, tú eres el rostro de la marca, yo solo modelo la ropa de la línea masculina – dijo Adrien acorralando cada vez más a Gabriel.

– Tus admiradores apreciarían verte en aquel evento, no importa que sea la línea femenina, sé que todos estarían felices de verte – dijo Gabriel Agreste – además, ¿No te gustaría que pasáramos un verano como los que solíamos tener en Niza cuando tu mamá aún vivía con nosotros? – preguntó Gabriel tratando de sonar amable.

– _Ese fue un golpe bajo, papá_ – pensó Adrien quien muy lentamente estaba aprendiendo a identificar las tácticas de manipulación de Gabriel. Desafortunadamente, esta seguía funcionando con él.

– Me encantaría papá – dijo Adrien un poco más contento.

– Perfecto, entonces ve a preparar tus maletas porque nos marchamos en un par de días, quiero poder preparar yo mismo todos los pormenores de los eventos.

.

.

.

.

.

A veces Marinette Dupain daba por hecho que tenía buena suerte mucho antes de que los eventos afortunados se hubieran materializado, como hacía un par de meses antes, cuando envió la solicitud a los organizadores de aquel evento de diseño en el que quería participar sin tener la menor esperanza de que su petición sería aceptada.

Por su puesto, Marinette sabía que aquella pasantía no era remunerada, por lo que prácticamente se vería obligada a trabajar gratis, a cambio de un ítem para colocar en su curriculum, pero si buscaba el lado positivo de toda la situación, por lo menos el viaje a Niza y la estadía allí estarían cubiertos, por lo que no tendría que pagar dinero.

Marinette leyó por milésima vez la carta de aceptación mientras que su Kwami sobrevolaba a su alrededor.

– Esta es una gran oportunidad, Marinette– chilló la hada completamente extasiada.

Marinette alistó su maleta, lo cierto era que Tiki tenía razón, aquella era una oportunidad muy buena, a pesar de que la pasantía no fuera remunerada. Marinette ya había ido a Niza en un par de oportunidades con sus padres, ellos no tenían mucho dinero como para rentar un fino apartamento en el Paseo de los Ingleses o hacer reservación en uno de los grandes hoteles, por lo que solían hospedarse en un hotel pequeño cerca a la estación de trenes, pero que a pesar de todo se encontraba muy bien ubicado por su cercanía al mar.

Aún así, ella recordaba con gran cariño aquella ciudad, casi podía verse a si misma corriendo por el malecón mientras que sus papás caminaban no muy lejos de ella, tomados de la mano. Marinette Bajó rápidamente hasta la primera planta hacía el dormitorio de sus padres, y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó el vestido amarillo que su mamá solía usar cada vez que iban a la playa. Aquella prenda ya no debía servirle a Sabine, pero se notaba que ella aún la conservaba por valor sentimental.

Marinette cerró los ojos y acercó el vestido a su piel. Ella adoraba el tacto suave de la tela contra su mejilla, y el aroma al perfume de su mamá que impregnaba el vestido. Aun no estaba segura de que Sabine la dejaría usarlo, pero aquella prenda parecía ser una especie de amuleto de la buena suerte que la llevaba a recuerdos hermosos de su niñez, por lo que no dejaría de utilizarlo en aquella oportunidad que parecía ser tan importante.

El día del viaje, Marinette caminó hasta los Jardines de Luxemburgo, en frente de los cuales la esperaría el transporte que los organizadores del evento habían previsto para llevarlos hasta Niza. La luz azul de la madrugada se colaba por los antiguos edificios de la zona, mientras que los camiones de abarrotes se acercaban a las panaderías para surtirlas de sus productos.

Aquella Mañana, Marinette se despidió de Tom y Sabine con un beso en la mejilla, mientras que sus padres comenzaban a amasar el pan para el día, tras lo que se dispuso a comenzar a caminar las cuadras que separaban su casa de los Jardines. Marinette hubiera querido decir que la caminata fue libre de eventualidades, pero cuando iba a la altura de la Sorbona un automóvil frenó en seco, pese a que el semáforo peatonal le indicaba que era su turno para pasar.

– ¡Oiga!– gritó Marinette molesta al chofer de aquel fino automóvil –mire por donde va, tenga más cuidado – gritó la chica mientras que golpeaba firmemente el capó del automóvil con la palma de su mano. Marinette sabía que no era inteligente buscar pelea en una calle prácticamente desierta a las cinco de la mañana, frente al propietario de un vehículo de lujo, pero la adrenalina y el miedo de lo que pudo haber ocurrido se le había subido a la cabeza. Ella estaba muy molesta.

– ¿Marinette? – dijo Adrien Agreste mientras sacaba la cabeza a través de la ventanilla del asiento trasero.

– ¿Adrien?– preguntó Marinette quien sintió su ira descender lentamente al ver que su compañero de clase dejaba rápidamente el automóvil y se dirigía hacía ella.

– Oh por dios – dijo Adrien bajándose del auto y trastabillando ligeramente en el camino – ¿te encuentras bien Marinette? ¿te encuentras herida? – preguntó él mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

– N-No – respondió Marinette algo aturdida por la escena, pero rápidamente recordó lo molesta que se encontraba – pero tu chofer casi me atropella – dijo Marinette mirando al enorme gorila que hacía las veces de guardaespaldas de Adrien.

– Lo lamento Marinette, fue un error, estoy seguro de que él no te vio, ciertamente fue una imprudencia pensar que podríamos pasar el semáforo en rojo – dijo Adrien casi sin aliento.

.

.

.

.

.

– No hay problema – contestó Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa a Adrien, tras lo que asintió en dirección del chofer quien le devolvió el gesto a modo de disculpa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Marinette? – preguntó Adrien quien no pudo soportar la curiosidad.

– Voy hacía los jardines de Luxemburgo – respondió Marinette.

– Oh – exclamó Adrien sorprendido – nosotros vamos a tomar el periférico hacía el sur, estoy seguro de que no habrá problema si te llevamos, es muy temprano como para que camines tu sola – dijo Adrien amablemente. Marinette se dejó guiar hasta el automóvil. Lo cierto era que la distancia que había de allí a los Jardines no era grande, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de pasar un rato a solas con Adrien.

Adrien sonrió al ver a Marinette sentada junto a él en el automóvil de su padre. La escena era completamente extraña, él raras veces tenía oportunidad de encontrarse a solas con ella, pese a que la chica bien estaba en segundo lugar en su lista de personas favoritas, justo abajo de Ladybug, pero su timidez extrema hacía casi imposible lograr estos momentos.

Muy lentamente, él se acercó a Marinette, al punto de que sus rodillas casi podían tocarse. Habría sido una rotunda mentira si hubiera dicho que no se sentía siquiera un poco atraído por ella, podría no ser más que una muy buena amiga, pero sin lugar a dudas la consideraba encantadora.

– Adrien – dijo Marinette tratando de llamar su atención – te he llamado un par de veces, parece que tu chofer no es el único distraído – bromeó Marinette dirigiéndole una sonrisa al gorila a través del espejo retrovisor.

– Oh, lo siento, simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a despertar tan temprano – se disculpó Adrien – ¿Qué me decías?

– Te pregunté porqué van a tomar el periférico hacia el sur – dijo Marinette – ¿Acaso piensas dejar la ciudad? – continuó la chica. Adrien se sorprendió por un momento por lo acertado de su suposición, y la miró fijamente, lo que debió ponerla bajo alerta.

– Quiero decir…. Yo, si no me quieres decir, yo, no se, esto, si, no… lo siento– balbuceó Marinette torpemente. Adrien le dirigió una sonrisa y se sintió culpable por haberla puesto nerviosa.

– No tienes porqué disculparte, simplemente me sorprendiste por lo acertada que fuiste. Tu tienes razón, voy a salir de viaje, me voy a Niza por tres semanas.

– ¿Es en serio? – preguntó Marinette emocionada – ¡Yo también, no puedo creerlo!

– Oh, vaya que buena suerte, y yo que pensé que tendría que pasar las vacaciones completamente solo – dijo Adrien quien de inmediato no pudo dejar de preguntarse como se vería Marinette en traje de baño. " _Miserable y hormonal cerebro, porque tienes que ser así Adrien Agreste_ " se reprendió él mismo mientras veía la sonrisa honesta e inocente de Marinette.

– Yo voy a hacer una pasantía, no tendré gran cantidad de tiempo libre, pero creo que podríamos planear algo – dijo Marinette con la voz temblorosa. – digo… si te parece, si crees que es una buena idea, si tienes tiempo si, si…

– Me encantaría salir contigo Marinette – dijo Adrien mientras que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Él de inmediato se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, ya que se escuchó como una cita, o algo parecido. Sin embargo, su arrepentimiento desapareció al ver la sonrisa de Marinette y el rubor de sus mejillas. A una parte de él le encantaba complacerla, y que le dedicara aquella mirada cargada de luz que hasta hacía no mucho tiempo ella parecía tener destinada únicamente para él.

– ¡Ya llegamos! – dijo Marinette emocionada al tiempo que el automóvil se detenía en frente de la cerca negra. Por un momento, Adrien pensó que ella saltaría del auto en movimiento pero el gorila fue lo suficientemente rápido como para detener el vehículo a tiempo.

– Adiós, Adrien, nos vemos– dijo Marinette mientras que torpemente salía del automóvil. Adrien le respondió, sin dejar de preguntarse internamente que sería de él si fuera menos cobarde, si tuviera la valentía necesaria para pedirle que hiciera el viaje con él, después de todo, su padre lo había abandonado, él tomó la iniciativa y tomó un avión unos días antes con el fin de tener todo preparado para el momento en que llegara Adrien.

Pero todos sus buenos planes quedaron en la nada en el momento en que la chica se subió a una van blanca que se encontraba parqueada muy cerca de allí.

– Creo que es hora de irnos – suspiró Adrien.

El Gorila condujo por horas, y juntos apenas se detuvieron en un par de gasolineras abarrotadas por buses repletos de turistas. Sin embargo, mientras que Adrien dejaba caer su cabeza hacía atrás en su asiento, él no podía dejar de preguntarse que habría pasado si hubiera tenido la suficiente valentía para invitar a Marinette a hacer aquel viaje con él.

Adrien sabía que Marinette no era más que una amiga, no podía ser más que eso, después de todo, su corazón le pertenecía a Ladybug. A pesar de que su compañera de clases compartiera rasgos muy similares con los de la heroína, que ella nunca hubiera sido akumatizada o vista con Ladybug en el mismo lugar.

Él compró un par de paquetes de caramelos, un café de máquina y un par de novelas de bolsillo para leer durante su viaje en Niza. Si las cosas salían como él había anticipado, era claro que tendría que pasar horas tras los bastidores de los eventos esperando a su papá, mientras que él llamaba la atención de un sin fin de personas del mundo de la moda, por lo que bien valía tener un poco de material de lectura.

Conforme avanzaba la mañana, Adrien comenzó a notar que el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar. El nublado cielo de París que incluso en verano lucía gris, comenzó a mostrarse cada vez más y más claro mientras se acercaban a la Provenza francesa, anticipándoles que pronto llegarían a la Costa Azul.

Adrien bajó del automóvil con las piernas temblándole por las largas horas de viaje. Por lo que no podía esperar a llegar a su cama en el dúplex que siempre alquilaba su padre sobre el paseo de los Ingleses. La ciudad parecía estar a reventar de turistas provenientes de todas partes del mundo, aunque esto no era precisamente nuevo para él quien ya se encontraba acostumbrado al vivir en una ciudad como París.

El colchón de su cama rechinó al tiempo que Adrien se dejaba caer pesadamente en ella. Él sacó su celular de sus vaqueros y miró los contactos. Una parte de él moría por llamar a Marinette y preguntarle si ya se encontraba en Niza, si quería salir a nadar con él, o prefería comer algo en el paseo de los Ingleses. Pero él era demasiado cobarde. Adrien pensó que probablemente se vería muy necesitado si la llamaba en aquel momento, después de todo, no había pasado ni siquiera una hora en Niza.

Adrien notó que su papá no se encontraba en casa, ni tampoco Natalie, y el Gorila se había marchado tan pronto habían llegado al apartamento, probablemente se encontraría trabajando para Gabriel. En vista de que se encontraba solo y sin supervisión, él decidió cambiarse de ropa y salir a la playa, no importaba que se encontrara solo, aquello no implicaba que no pudiera pasar un buen rato.

La playa se encontraba completamente abarrotada, pero aún así el caminó hacía la altura del hotel Negresco buscando un espacio libre lejos de los toldos exclusivos para los huéspedes de los grandes hoteles. Tras un par de minutos de caminata, Adrien encontró un lugar en el que tendió su toalla y se acostó a descansar mientras que usaba sus anteojos de sol.

Para ser honesto, Adrien no había escogido aquel lugar al azar, lo cierto era que él había buscado en su celular el nombre del evento en que Marinette trabajaría como pasante, y supo que este se llevaría a cabo en el hotel Negresco, por lo que estar allí aumentaría posiblemente sus posibilidades de verla. Por suerte, él no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que una voz conocida llamó su atención.

Apenas volteó su rostro vio a una chica que se encontraba en el agua. Marinette no parecía ser muy diestra para manejar las rocas del mar, ya que sus pies se seguían hundiendo en ellas haciendo que prácticamente tuviera que salir gateando del agua. Adrien sonrió al ver aquella escena. Era una suerte que ella aún no se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Él sintió un placer casi morboso al darse cuenta de que tenía el dominio de la situación. Él podía verla, en toda su gloria, sin la timidez y los tartamudeos que siempre parecían atacarla cada vez que hablaba con él.

De repente, la otra chica que caminaba con Marinette comenzó a reír y a lanzarle agua en su dirección. Su compañera de curso respondió el ataque. Marinette vestía un sencillo short de Jean y una camisa blanca de manga corta, y se notaba que ella, al igual que su amiga, habían bajado con toda la intención de disfrutar la tarde en la playa.

Adrien agradeció tener los lentes de sol puestos, pues así no podía verse exactamente hacía donde se dirigía su mirada. Marinette tenía sus coletas prácticamente desechas por el viento y un par de cabellos rebeldes golpeaban contra su cuello, mientras que su holgada blusa blanca ondeaba con el viento. Adrien sonrió, puede que Marinette era verdaderamente encantadora.

En aquel momento, Adrien vio a un par de turistas a su lado mirar a Marinette y a su amiga. Él no podía entender alemán, pero estaba completamente seguro de que aquella mirada era igual de "innoble" que la propia. Él sintió aquel negro sentimiento que parecía despertar cada vez que Marinette hablaba con uno de los chicos de la clase de al lado que insistía en ser amigo de su compañera de curso.

Fue en aquel momento que supo que debía intervenir. Probablemente, Marinette y su amiga no querían que aquellos dos extraños les hablaran, lo más conveniente era impedírselos, se dijo Adrien así mismo. Él se quitó los lentes de sol y caminó hacía las dos chicas. La nueva amiga de Marinette pareció palidecer al verlo, de seguro lo había reconocido.

.

.

.

.

– Oh por Dios– murmuró Mirrelle en el oído de Marinette mientras le tomaba fuertemente el brazo – no mires hacía la derecha, pero creo que el muchacho que camina hacía nosotras es Adrien Agreste, el modelo hijo de Gabriel Agreste.

– ¿Adrien está aquí? – preguntó Marinette alarmada a la nueva amiga que había hecho durante el viaje a Niza.

– No estoy segura… – respondió la chica cada vez más emocionada – oh por dios, viene hacía aquí, te está mirando, Marinette.

– Hola Marinette – saludó Adrien sonriente mientras se ponía justo en frente de ella.

– Ho-Hola Adrien – respondió Marinette. En aquel instante, ella se odió a sí misma, no entendía porqué debía ser tan torpe, porqué no podía cruzar dos palabras coherentes con él, pese a que Adrien claramente quería hacerlo. Marinette creía que él debía pensar que a ella no le simpatizaba, lo cual era lo más alejado de la realidad.

– ¿Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Mirrelle.

– Somos compañeros de colegio – dijo Marinette alegremente. – Mirrelle te presento a Adrien, somos compañeros desde hace año y medio.

– Oh… vaya – dijo la chica extasiada – es todo un gusto conocerte Adrien.

– Lo mismo digo – respondió Adrien dándole la mano. Marinette notó que Adrien miraba por encima del hombro hacía unos turistas alemanes que se encontraban cerca de allí. En ese momento, Marinette se sintió culpable, probablemente, él tan solo quería marcharse a disfrutar de la ciudad en paz, lejos de todo lo que le recordara las responsabilidades que le esperaban en París, y ella le estaba quitando tiempo.

– Mirrelle – empezó Marinette mientras inspeccionaba el reloj de su celular – es hora de marcharnos, pronto serán las cinco, tenemos que darnos prisa para llegar a tiempo al evento de esta noche.

La sonrisa omnipresente de Adrien pareció morir de inmediato, y fue allí cuando Marinette se preguntó si probablemente se encontraría equivocada, tal vez él no quería deshacerse de ella. " _Soñar no cuesta nada, eres una ilusa Marinette Dupain_ " se dijo a sí misma Marinette sintiéndose completamente frustrada.

– Tienes razón Marinette, tenemos que darnos prisa, hay que comenzar a hacer las instalaciones para el evento – contestó Mirrelle – no queremos ser despedidas el primer día de trabajo.

– Oh, es una lástima, yo también tengo un evento esta noche, es para promocionar la línea de papá, pero pensé que podríamos hacer algo juntos hasta entonces – dijo Adrien.

Marinette vio como Mirrelle se mordía el labio de la misma manera que lo hacía Alya cada vez que se burlaba de ella, en las oportunidades en que se encontraban con Adrien.

– Sí, es una lástima – contestó Marinette en tanto volvía a notar que Adrien miraba por encima de su hombro. Definitivamente, él parecía demasiado distraído, como si apenas se pudiera concentrar en la conversación que se llevaba a cabo. Mirrelle también debió notarlo, ya que frunció el seño, y miró en la misma dirección de Adrien

Marinette se sintió como una tonta, era obvio que Adrien no tenía interés alguno en pasar la tarde con ellas, solo decía aquello por amabilidad, después de todo él no era de la clase de personas que lastimaría deliberadamente a alguien, pero de seguro tenía cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer que pasar la tarde con una niña estúpida que apenas podía articular dos palabras en su presencia.

– No importa, es hora de irnos – insistió Marinette quien se despidió de Adrien con una tímida sonrisa y se marchó en compañía de su nueva amiga.

La tarde pasó de una manera frenética. Las dos chicas apenas tuvieron tiempo de ponerse sus uniformes compuestos por una falda negra de tubo y una blusa de manga corta de igual color. Marinette estaba segura de que los organizadores del evento querían que los pasantes fueran un poco menos que invisibles, y estaban teniendo éxito, ya que en el mar de vestidos de gala e invitados importantes ellos apenas eran vistos.

Marinette sabía que aquella noche era muy importante, se trataba de la inaguración de los eventos y conferencias que se llevarían a cabo en los días siguientes, por lo que aquello tan solo se reducía a una enorme y elegante fiesta. De repente, Marinette vio una figura demasiado particular como para dejarla pasar. Gabriel Agreste entraba al salón con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los labios, seguido por un enorme sequito.

Adrien podría ser guapo, pero Marinette vio que su padre tenía algo que él no poseía, no era la apariencia. Gabriel Agreste parecía resaltar entre la multitud, poseía un encanto casi magnético, que solo el verdadero e inalterado talento natural combinado con un juicioso trabajo poseía. Era claro, porqué lo llamaban el rey de la moda. Ella sintió sus mejillas encenderse al ver a Adrien entrar junto a su padre.

Marinette ya conocía lo suficiente a Adrien como para identificar cuales de sus sonrisas eran autenticas y cuales un simple formalismo. Ella jamás olvidaría su risa genuina cuando bajo la lluvia le entregó aquel paraguas, pero esta no tenía nada que ver con aquello, Adrien estaba completamente fastidiado, y cualquiera que lo conociese podría saberlo. El primer impulso de Marinette fue tratar de encontrar una forma de llegar a él, probablemente una cara amiga podría reconfortarlo. Sin embargo ella se arrepintió rápidamente y siguió repartiendo los volantes que tenía en las manos.

Adrien de seguro no estaría interesado en verla. Ella no era más que una amiga circunstancial para él, quien probablemente conocería a personas mucho más atrayentes e interesantes en aquel evento. Ella se ubicó en un rincón apartado cerca al buffet mientras que se disponía a resolver preguntas de varios de los asistentes quienes querían saber los pormenores de las conferencias y los eventos de los próximos días.

– ¿Te diviertes Marinette? – preguntó Mirrelle quien la abordó por detrás.

– No, no realmente – contestó Marinette encogiéndose de hombros.

– Si, lo sé, esto apesta, lo peor es que ni siquiera nos pagan, espero que por lo menos se vea bien en nuestro curriculum – dijo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– Pero sé que podría mejorar considerablemente nuestra noche – continuó Mirrelle muy contenta. – ¿Recuerdas esos turistas guapos que nos sonreían en la playa? – preguntó.

– ¿Los alemanes?.

– Sí, ellos mismos – confirmó Mirrelle – resulta que ambos se están quedando en un apartamento cerca de aquí. Me los acabé de encontrar en la entrada, mientras repartía los volantes. Pero eso no es lo mejor, ellos quieren que salgamos a comer una hamburguesa mañana en la tarde, luego de que hallamos terminado de trabajar durante las conferencias.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Marinette quien a decir verdad tenía planes similares a los que deseaba invitar a Adrien, no a dos completos extraños – pues… – empezó la chica mientras miraba hacía su compañero de clases.

– Ah, no, no me digas que a ti realmente te gusta Adrien Agreste – dijo Mirrelle casi con sarcasmo.

– Puede ser, tal vez si, tal vez si me gusta ¿qué hay de malo en ello? – preguntó Marinette molesta y con la voz temblorosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– No te molestes Marinette – dijo Mirrelle conciliadoramente – no era mi intención ofenderte, pero no crees que Adrien Agreste es algo… no sé como decirlo… "demasiado".

– No te entiendo.

– Vamos Marinette, debes saber a lo que me refiero. Él es Adrien Agreste, es súper rico, súper guapo, y no tiene nada que ganar juntándose con personas como tu y yo– dijo Mirrelle encogiéndose de hombros.

– Él no es así…

– ¿No lo es? – preguntó Mirrelle sarcásticamente – entonces porque apenas parecía ponerte atención mientras estábamos en la playa. Puede ser que en el colegio el se comporte como tu amigo, pero aquí es muy diferente, Marinette, tu y yo estamos completamente fuera de su liga, no es realista.

Marinette sintió que los ojos se le inundaban con lagrimas. Normalmente, Alya le llenaba la cabeza con frases de aliento, y le decía una y otra vez que Adrien era suertudo de que ella se fijara en él, pero Mirrelle le decía la verdad, pura y dura, lo que ella había sabido desde el principio. Puede que Adrien hubiera sido demasiado amable como para hacerla a un lado, o para dejar de tratarla como a una verdadera amiga, pero era una mera fantasía pensar que dejaría de verla como algo más que eso cuando había personas como Kagami a su lado. Ella simplemente no era suficiente.

– Aww… Marinette, lo lamento, no quise herir tus sentimientos – dijo Mirrelle poniendo su mano en su hombro. – no pensé que realmente te tomaras el asunto de Adrien Agreste en serio, lo lamento.

– No, Mirrelle, tienes razón, es "demasiado"– dijo Marinette limpiándose las lagrimas.

– Olvidemos esto, mejor vamos a la recepción y matemos el tiempo mientras acaba la fiesta – dijo Mirrelle – y mañana saldremos con Gunter y su Amigo a divertirnos, te prometo que Adrien Agreste quedará en el olvido.

Marinette solo sonrió y le llevó la cuerda, pues ella bien sabía que dejar de lado a Adrien Agreste sería una misión mucho más difícil de lo que su nueva amiga nunca se imaginaría. En el lobby del hotel, Marinette miró el noticiero en uno de los televisores ubicados en los salones de los empleados. Papillon parecía no haber atacado en aquellos días. Ella sonrió al pensar que el archienemigo de Ladybug y Chat Noir bien podría estar de vacaciones en la playa al igual que ellos, y casi sufre un ataque de risa al imaginárselo tomando el sol como cualquier turista.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien estaba a punto de estallar. Estaba tan molesto con Gabriel Agreste que bien podría haberle lanzado el canapé que tenía en la mano en la cara, en frente de todos aquellos invitados. Él lo había arrastrado hacía Niza con la promesa de disfrutar unas vacaciones como las que solían tener cuando su mamá aún estaba con ellos. Pero, en cambio, apenas había conseguido una tarde solitaria en la playa y una cena llena de personas pretensiosas que le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta.

Su mirada tan solo se cruzó por un momento con la de Marinette, pero ella siguió trabajando y no se acercó a él. Adrien hubiera querido correr hacía ella, sacarla a bailar de la misma manera que lo había hecho durante la fiesta de Chloe. Él dejó ir su imaginación mientras que recordaba aquel momento, lo bien que se sentía Marinette en sus brazos, su dulce olor y el extraño sentimiento de aleteo en el estomago que tuvo al sentir como la punta de su nariz rozaba con su cuello.

– Adrien– murmuró Gabriel en voz baja – No sé en qué estás pensando, pero es hora de que vuelvas a la tierra, luces como un tonto.

Adrien se sacudió a sí mismo y volvió a buscar a Marinette con la mirada una vez más, pero esta vez se esforzó en pensar en ella como una buena amiga, ya que no podía dejar que su atención se desviara de una persona diferente a Ladybug.

De repente, Adrien encontró a la chica junto al buffet, se encontraba con su nueva amiga. Él se sintió palidecer al darse cuenta de que Marinette se encontraba llorando, ella se enjuagó los ojos mientras que Mirrelle ponía su mano en su hombro. ¿Qué le habría pasado?. Adrien sintió deseos de levantarse de su silla y correr hacía ella.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo Gabriel mientras que ponía su mano sobre la de su hijo impidiendo que pudiera dar un paso más.

– Papá, he estado toda la noche contigo, quiero…

– Esto no se trata de lo que tú quieras, Adrien – murmuró Gabriel molesto – lo único que te pido es que te quedes conmigo esta noche, mañana podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero por ahora debes seguir mis reglas.

Adrien se mordió el labio y se sentó nuevamente. Marinette y su amiga ya no estaban al lado del buffet. Él tenía que saber qué era lo que había enfadado a la chica de semejante manera, nunca la había visto llorar y le molestaba no poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

Él pasó buena parte de la velada preguntándose que le habría podido suceder a Marinette. Probablemente, había tenido problemas en su empleo, o alguien había sido grosero con ella. La última opción no sería extraña, algunos de los presentes hacían parecer a Chloe como un ángel. Adrien trató una y otra vez de sacarse a Marinette de su cabeza, él debía pensar en Ladybug, no en su compañera de colegio, no importaba que tan buena amiga fuera, pensar en ella en la frecuencia en la que lo había hecho en los últimos meses no podía ser sano.

Sin embargo, Adrien sonrió al recordar Marinette. Era algo ridículo de su parte, pero Adrien había adoptado casi por deporte la tarea de lucir lo más "cool" posible en frente de ella. Incluso los murmullos torpes de Marinette eran completamente encantadores cuando iban acompañados de su inocente sonrisa que parecía tener destinada sólo para él.

Él no podía dejar de preguntarse porqué las cosas no podían fluir con la misma facilidad con Ladybug. La heroína lo quería, esto se lo había dejado claro en varías oportunidades, pero su cariño tan solo era el que sentiría un amigo por otro, algo muy parecido a lo que él sentía por Marinette.

Adrien sonrió para sí mismo, ya que hacía tiempo desde que había dejado de creer que sus sentimientos por Marinette eran simplemente "amigables", él sabía que le gustase o no, existía algo de atracción, aunque no pudiera estar completamente seguro.

Los invitados se fueron retirando uno a uno del hotel, mientras que Gabriel accedió a brindarle una rápida entrevista a una periodista que representaba un Blog Australiano de modas muy popular en la red. Adrien aprovechó la oportunidad para separarse de su padre y caminar por los alrededores. El hotel Negresco era uno de los sitios más emblemáticos de Niza, y ahora él tenía la oportunidad de conocer el interior de aquel lugar.

Adrien llegó a la recepción del hotel en donde encontró un asiento disponible. Él se dejó caer pesadamente y miró hacía la entrada a los numerosos peatones que disfrutaban la noche de Niza. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan sólo como en aquella ocasión. Adrien no entendía como había sobrellevado todos aquellos años de soledad antes de entrar a la escuela. Odiaba admitirlo, pero si no hubiera sido por accidentada amistad con Chloe, habría enloquecido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

De repente, Marinette salió de la parte de atrás de la recepción, ya no la acompañaba su amiga, y se veía tan cansada como para encontrarse dispuesta a buscar su cama enseguida. Adrien sabía que aquella era una oportunidad perfecta para buscar un acercamiento, quería averiguar que era lo qué le sucedía.

.

.

.

.

Marinette deseaba irse a su cama enseguida. La noche no había sido del todo desagradable, pero las palabras de Mirrelle se habían infiltrado en su cerebro y se habían quedado allí adheridas repitiéndose una y otra vez. Ella ya había pensado en todo lo que la chica le dijo, pero desatendiendo a su sentido común, prefirió insistir en su enamoramiento de Adrien Agreste, a pesar que fuera completamente ilógico, a pesar de qué no tuviera futuro.

– ¡Marinette! – la llamó Adrien parándose de su asiento. Marinette le sonrió y caminó hacía él, haciendo exactamente lo que se había prometido no volver a hacer. Ella tomó asiento junto a él.

– Te ves cansada – dijo Adrien mientras volvía a su asiento – ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó.

– Sí, fue una larga noche, debería irme a la cama – respondió Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa – tú deberías irte a la cama, también debes estar cansado.

– Lo estoy – confirmó Adrien – pero antes de irme, quería hablar contigo, ¿qué te sucedió, Marinette?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Marinette nerviosa. Adrien tomó su mano y la miró con su rostro cargado de preocupación.

– Te vi llorando en el salón– dijo Adrien. Marinette no tuvo palabras para responder. No podía decirle a verdad, pero tampoco deseaba mentirle. Ella prefirió quedarse en silencio mientras que Adrien se mordía el labio, era claro que él ya había adivinado que no le iba a responder.

– Lo lamento, Marinette, sé que fue algo indiscreto de mi parte preguntarte algo personas– se disculpó Adrien. – pero somos amigos, quisiera ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.

Marinette le sonrió. Lo cierto era que Adrien no había hecho nada malo, él simplemente no se sentía tan atraído hacía ella. Él siempre había sido dulce y amable, un buen amigo. Ella sintió en aquel momento que todo había sido culpa suya, depositar sus sentimientos en algo que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de suceder.

– No es nada importante – dijo Marinette.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Adrien preocupado.

– Lo estoy.

– Marinette, me preguntaba si mañana te encuentras ocupada – dijo Adrien emocionado.

– Pues… las conferencias terminan a las cuatro de la tarde, hasta entonces, tendré que trabajar – contestó la chica quien de inmediato recordó la invitación de Mirrelle a comer hamburguesas con aquellos dos turistas.

– ¿Quisieras salir a la playa? – preguntó Adrien aún más emocionado. Marinette se odió a sí misma por tener que negarse, pero sentía que aceptar la propuesta de Adrien comprometía equivalía a dar un paso hacía atrás en su propósito de superar aquellos sentimientos.

– Lo lamento, le prometí a Mirrelle que iría con ella y con un par de conocidos a comer algo – dijo Marinette mientras que la luz en los ojos de Adrien moría inmediatamente – pero, ¡tengo una gran idea! ¿porqué no vienes con nosotros? – sugirió la chica.

– ¿Es en serio? – respondió Adrien emocionado nuevamente – ¡Gracias Marinette!

– N-no es la gran cosa – respondió Marinette sonrojándose – solo iremos al restaurante de cadena que queda a un par de cuadras del Negresco, probablemente esté tan lleno que tengamos que pedir la comida para llevar y comerla en otro sitio.

– No hay problema– dijo Adrien quien ansiaba poder pasar la tarde con alguien diferente a su apestoso Kwami.

– Nos encontraremos enfrente del Hotel a las 4: 30– dijo Marinette.

– Perfecto, allí estaré– asintió Adrien.

.

.

.

.

– No entiendo porqué te haces esto a ti misma – dijo Mirrelle mientras se maquillaba frente al espejo del baño de la habitación que compartía con Marinette.

– Puede que Adrien no me corresponda, pero no deja de ser mi amigo, es mi compañero de colegio – dijo Marinette mientras ojeaba su celular.

– Aún así no creo que sea una buena idea – dijo la chica.

– Puedo llamarlo y decirle que no venga con nosotras si es que no te sientes cómoda con él – dijo Marinette quien realmente no deseaba hacerlo.

– No lo hagas – contestó Mirrelle – es solo que… – comenzó la chica quien no parecía querer continuar.

– ¿Qué?

– Tu amigo no me da buena espina, eso es todo – dijo Mirrelle.

– Estás equivocada Mirrelle. Adrien es muy gentil, incluso me hizo este amuleto – respondió Marinette sacando el regalo de cumpleaños de Adrien.

– ¿Él te hizo eso? – preguntó Mirrelle quien lejos de estar impresionada parecía aún más desconfiada.

– No sé Marinette… – suspiró Mirrelle dejando la frase inconclusa – odio decirte esto, pero de todo lo que me has contado parece que a este chico realmente le gustarás, te ha sacado a bailar, te ha dado reglas hechos por él, y ayer los encontré tomados de la mano en el lobby del hotel. Pero aún así, tu pareces muy segura de qué el te rechazaría.

– Lo estoy – confirmó Marinette tranquilamente – él le dijo a alguien que conocemos que yo no era más que una amiga, una buena amiga, nada romántico, además creo que le gusta alguien más.

– Pero hay algo que no me gusta – comenzó nuevamente Mirrelle.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó nuevamente Marinette quien estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

– No me gusta que parece que te está dando esperanza a pesar que él sabe que no tienes la más mínima oportunidad con él. No sé, creo que es cruel, y creo que él lo sabe, sabe que tu le gustas, y se burla de ti– dijo Mirrelle.

– No es cierto, Adrien es buena persona – suspiró Marinette – sé lo qué debes estar pensando, qué es un niño malcriado y consentido, pero es muy, muy gentil. Lo sé, yo también pensé lo mismo cuando lo conocí. – dijo. Mirrelle sonrió condescendientemente.

– Tienes razón, Marinette. Probablemente yo no lo conozco lo suficiente para emitir un juicio. – admitió la chica – pero sí sé que tu eres muy ingenua – dijo Mirrelle mientras se alejaba de Marinette.

Marinette se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Mirrelle no conocía a Adrien, no sabía nada acerca de él. Si Alya hubiera estado allí con ella probablemente le hubiera asegurado que ella estaba en lo correcto. Puede que él no correspondiera sus sentimientos, lo cual era perfectamente normal, pero estaba completamente segura de qué Adrien no buscaba más que una amiga en ella. Él no tenía segundas intenciones, no planeaba burlarse de ella, ni nada por el estilo.

– ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Mirrelle quien la miraba desde la puerta de su habitación.

– Sí, lo estoy – dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y reacomodaba su bolso.

Las dos bajaron a la primera planta y caminaron al punto de encuentro en donde se encontraban los dos amigos que de Mirrelle, Gunter y Klaus, o Klein, Marinette odiaba admitirlo, pero no había logrado aprender su nombre, tendría que preguntarle.

– Invitamos a otro amigo, espero que no les importe, vino a Niza de vacaciones mientras su papá trabaja por lo que está completamente solo – dijo Mirrelle de una manera casi despreocupada que la hacía lucir genial, y que logró que los muchachos no pudieran más que asentir. Marinette sonrió al ver aquello, le hubiera gustado tener ademanes como los de ella, lucir "cool" y con clase en todo momento sin convertirse en una tonta pedante como Chloe. Pero, en cambio, ella no solía ser más que torpe.

Marinette a menudo solía escuchar comentarios como: "qué tierna eres Marinette" o " qué dulce eres", "eres una gran amiga". Pero ella no quería ser una simple amiga, siquiera por una vez hubiera deseado actuar como aquella mujer que dormía en su interior, llena de confianza y encanto.

– Hola Marinette – la saludó Adrien quien se apresuró a darle un amistoso beso en la mejilla.

– Hola Adrien – dijo Marinette sonriéndole ampliamente.

Tal y como lo había anticipado Marinette, la cadena de hamburguesas que quedaba a un par de cuadras estaba completamente abarrotada, por lo que tuvieron que ir a un restaurante un poco más caro. A ella no le importó, puede que no costarán poco menos de 6 euros, pero no era excesivo, y tuvieron mucha más libertad para escoger mesa en la acogedora terraza frente al mar.

– ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? – preguntó Klein en su francés entrecortado mientras tomaba la silla junto a la de Marinette, en tanto su amigo se acomodaba junto a Mirrelle frente a ella, dejando a Adrien a la cabeza de la mesa de seis, completamente alejado de la chica.

En otra época Marinette se hubiera lamentado mentalmente por la acomodación de las sillas, pero ahora, tras hacerse el firme propósito de olvidarlo, ella sabía que era lo más sensato. Después de todo, en ese momento, los dos se comportaban como dos simples amigos, era así como debía ser.

.

.

.

.

– Marinette – empezó el sujeto que se encontraba al lado de Marinette – ¿Te importaría ayudarme a traducir la carta? No entiendo la mitad de estos platos– dijo el muchacho. Adrien se molestó al ver lo cerca que se encontraba de ella. Mientras le enseñaba su carta. Él hubiera querido intervenir, y sobre todo, hubiera querido pensar que a la chica le molestaba aquel contacto, pero nada de aquello ocurrió.

– Esto quiere decir que tiene doble queso, y aquí están los términos de cocción de la carne – le explicó Marinette. El muchacho rió.

– Eso en términos franceses quiere decir crudo, más crudo y congelado – dijo. Adrien supo que había tenido suficiente, pero para molestia suya Marinette también rió.

– Ese no es el problema, lo que pasa es que la versión alemana es quemado con mucha mantequilla, chamuscada con mucha mantequilla y carbón con mucha mantequilla – respondió ella. Los dos muchachos y Mirrelle rieron, mientras que el que estaba junto a la amiga de Marinette respondió:

– Lo siento Klein, perdiste esta– dijo el muchacho. Desafortunadamente, Adrien no se pudo unir al chiste, no quería hacerlo, se encontraba algo fastidiado, al igual que en los últimos días de colegio en los que tenía que ver a Marinette recorriendo los pasillos del colegio con el idiota del salón de al lado que parecía estar adherido a ella como un miserable chicle masticado.

Por supuesto, y para su completo fastidio, ella parecía feliz y encantadora, repartiendo sonrisas, mientras que a él apenas le entregaba un par de balbuceos. Adrien hubiera querido molestarse con ella, pero le era completamente imposible, aún más al recordar sus dulces sonrisas, en especial, aquella que parecía destinada únicamente y exclusivamente para él.

– Adrien – lo llamó el muchacho sentado junto a Mirrelle – ¿ese es tu nombre, no es verdad? – Preguntó.

– Si, Adrien Agreste– respondió Adrien contento de poder participar de una conversación fácil que de seguro podría manejar.

– Mirrelle nos dijo que eres modelo ¿eso es cierto? – continuó, mientras todos los demás lo miraban con interés.

– Sí, pero sólo trabajo con mi padre, él tiene una compañía de modas, así que le ayudo en sus campañas.

– Adrien va al colegio conmigo, somos compañeros desde hace un año– dijo Marinette sonriendo. Adrien conocía lo suficiente a su amiga como para saber que pretendía hacerlo sentir bienvenido al grupo, y lograr que se integrara a la conversación, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido.

– Creo que te vi en uno de los anuncios de perfume que están en la playa – dijo Klein, y Adrien pudo sentir cierta mala intención en aquella palabras. – debes sentirte algo ridículo haciendo aquello, es casi afeminado.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Adrien sonriendo – no creo que sea ridículo tratar de ayudar a mi padre en su negocio. Además, ese es un doble estándar, te apuesto a qué si fuera una chica haciendo alguna tonta pose semidesnuda nadie diría nada, mientras que si nosotros lo hacemos es considerado degradante– dijo Adrien expresando instintivamente algo que había pensado desde hacía tiempo. Él levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que había acertado.

– Tengo que admitir que tienes algo de razón, Adrien, pero aún así es algo ridículo, yo no creo que ese tipo de tonterías sean tan importantes.

– Ridículo o no, ayuda a vender – contestó Adrien quien sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas – te apuesto lo que sea a qué en alguna oportunidad viste un anuncio en alguna revista a algún otro como yo y pensante que querías lucir como él, de lo contrario no veo porqué habrías logrado que tus padres gastaran casi 2000 euros en ese par de zapatos _Labuneis_ de pésimo gusto pero que han salido en todos y cada uno de los blogs de moda que existen en Internet.

Adrien se sintió muy mal cuando acabó de decir aquellas palabras, ya que se dio cuenta de que todos se encontraban mirándolo, y que definitivamente se había sobrepasado.

– Creo que será mejor que me vaya, lo lamento mucho Marinette. – dijo Adrien mientras se ponía de pie.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette miró a Adrien marcharse mientras que los demás permanecían en silencio. Ella decidió seguirlo, pese a qué él había reaccionado muy mal, no era del todo su culpa, Klein lo había provocado, y él no hizo nada más que tratar de defenderse aunque sin mucho estilo, claro está.

– Espera Adrien – pidió Marinette sin éxito– lo lamento pero tengo que irme, Adrien es mi compañero de clase, no puedo pelear con él, se sienta en frente de mi todos los días – dijo la chica tratando de justificar porqué corría tras él sin pensarlo dos veces.

– ¡Adrien!– llamó Marinette mientras corría al lado contrario de la calle, hacía el malecón sobre la playa en donde se encontraba Adrien caminando muy lentamente.

– ¡Adrien!– lo llamó Marinette mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Él la miró sorprendido, probablemente no esperaba que lo siguiera.

– Adrien, lo lamento mucho, en serio, yo pensé que sería una muy buena idea invitarte a comer, pensé que te divertirías y que tendrías una oportunidad de hacer amigos. Tu me dijiste una vez que nunca habías tenido de conocer personas nuevas, por lo que yo pensé que…

Marinette no pudo continuar, su discurso fue cortado por Adrien quien con una rapidez impresionante tomó su mano y juntó sus labios a los suyos. La respiración se le cortó por un momento. Ella había estado esperando por aquel momento desde hacía tanto tiempo que ahora que llegaba no tenía la menor idea de como reaccionar. Marinette dejó que él tomara la iniciativa y respondió aquel baile acompasado que inició Adrien mientras sentía el calor subirle a las mejillas.

Cuando finalmente los dos se quedaron sin aire, Adrien se separo de ella, pero no la dejó alejarse completamente de él, ya que puso su mano en su mejilla y mantuvo su frente contra la suya. Marinette tomó varías bocanadas de aire mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, y se notaba que Adrien estaba en igual situación.

– Esto definitivamente se está saliendo de control, Marinette– suspiró Adrien.

* * *

Hola a todos ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que hubiera decidido publicar algo como esto, es un fic corto, pretendía ser un oneshot, pero que me temo que tendrá que dividirse en dos capítulos porque me iba quedando muy largo.

Por cierto ¡feliz estreno de la segunda temporada! Tenía mis serias dudas me paso hace unos años, que me gustó mucho la primera temporada de una serie pero la segunda no fue lo mismo, una verdadera lástima, y ni hablar de las demás, pero es muy bueno comprobar que a pesar del largo tiempo entre temporadas MLB sigue teniendo el mismo encanto. Por ahora, yo al igual que el resto del fandom estoy obsesionada con conocer a Luka Couffaine, creo que casi todos estamos en la misma situación o en fin… no olviden dejar sus comentarios, y muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**_[Un arreglo temporal]_**

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette se quedó mirando a Adrien fijamente mientras que el mundo a su alrededor volvía a la normalidad. ¿Qué había querido decir Adrien con que aquello se estaba saliendo de control? ¿acaso significaba que aquel beso había sido un error?

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Marinette con la voz temblorosa mientras que suavemente quitaba la mano de Adrien de su mejilla.

– Qué todo me imaginé menos que esta noche terminaría sufriendo una especie de colapso nervioso en frente de tus nuevos amigos, y besándote en la mitad de la vía más concurrida de Niza– dijo Adrien– sé que no lo parece, pero soy bastante impulsivo en ciertas oportunidades, pero todo lo qué he hecho esta noche me deja casi estupefacto.

Marinette bajó ligeramente la guardia y le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Tengo que reconocer que montaste todo un espectáculo allí dentro – dijo Marinette riendo al recordar la forma intempestiva en la que él había dejado el restaurante.

– Estropee tu salida a comer, lo lamento mucho, Marinette – se disculpó Adrien – será mejor que vuelvas, yo no tengo el valor para hacerlo, pero estoy seguro de que quieres pasar tiempo con tus nuevos amigos, a menos que… – comenzó nuevamente mientras le sonreía – prefieras pasar la tarde conmigo.

A Marinette le dolió ligeramente la cabeza por la emoción, y notó que sus mejillas se tornaban completamente rojas. Por supuesto que desearía pasar la tarde con él, aún más después de aquel emocionante beso.

– Por su puesto que beso, quiero decir, claro que beso, no, sí, mi quiero ir contigo… – Marinette negó con la cabeza tratando de acomodar sus palabras – vamos.

Adrien la tomó de la mano. Era curioso, pero en algunas oportunidades Marinette notaba que Adrien también se emocionaba antes de acercársele. Ella habría podido jurar que había una especie de anticipación en sus ademanes cuando la sacó a bailar durante la fiesta en el hotel, cómo si se hallara apunto de aprovechar la oportunidad al máximo, incluso había sentido cierta satisfacción en él, cuando se le acercó para alabar sus macarons. Ella realmente quería creer que había cierta atracción entre los dos, muy a pesar de que él siempre se refiriera a ella como su "buena amiga".

En aquel instante, Marinette sintió la calidez de la mano de Adrien entre la suya. La tarde aún era clara, era una suerte que los días en verano fueran tan largos para disfrutar del sol y el mar. Marinette y Adrien caminaron por un rato en dirección contraria al Negresco hasta que llegaron a la plaza principal.

El dios griego en la mitad de la fuente de la plaza parecía observarlos cuidadosamente mientras que juntos comían un helado que Adrien le había comprado minutos antes. Puede que aquello fuere un momento completamente rutinario e intrascendental, pero Marinette había soñado con él. Ella no pedía mucho, solo quería tener la oportunidad de pasar una tarde con Adrien, y pensar que él podía a llegar siquiera a sentir la mitad del cariño que ella sentía por él. Marinette deseaba verlo sonreír, y saber que esa felicidad era obra suya.

– Escuché que París ha estado en paz los últimos días– comentó Marinette mientras se esforzaba por comer rápidamente su cono de fresa que empezaba a derretirse.

– ¿No ha habido ataque de Akumas? – preguntó Adrien sorprendido.

– No – respondió Marinette – lo vi en las noticias, me gustaría pensar que Papillon también está tomando unas cortas vacaciones de verano continuó la chica.

– Puede que sí, puede que esté tomando el sol en la playa.

– Jugando con una pelota inflable – agregó Marinette quien había imaginado la bizarra escena en su cabeza.

– En traje de Baño – continuó Adrien – estampado con pequeñas y "muy masculinas" mariposas color rosa.

– ¡Adrien!– dijo Marinette mientras lo golpeaba con el codo – no voy a poder quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, voy a tener pesadillas esta noche por tu culpa.

– Me alegra saber que de una manera u otra te estoy quitando el sueño, Marinette – Insinuó Adrien. Marinette se sorprendió, aquel comentario hubiera sido algo más propio del mujeriego de Chat Noir que de Adrien, pero no pudo dejar de reírse.

– Oh por dios, pero qué descaro – respondió Marinette poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– Marinette– inició Adrien lentamente cuando ella dejó de reírse– ¿puedo besarte nuevamente? – preguntó en un tono de voz muy bajo.

El cerebro de Marinette pensó a una rapidez impresionante que aquello era una pésima idea, después de todo, no entendía como había pasado de ser "sólo una buen amiga" a tener una cita y una sesión de besos en medio de un balneario en el sur de Francia, algo le decía que debía detenerlo, que debía pedir y obtener una buena explicación. Pero traicioneramente sus labios tan solo pronunciaron un "Si" entrecortado.

Adrien se acercó a ella lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, cómo si se dispusiera a disfrutar cada momento de aquel segundo beso, a diferencia de del primer apresurado y emocional beso que compartieron en el paseo frente a la playa. Marinette estuvo a punto de perder el balance y caer a la fuente cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, por lo que se sostuvo firmemente de los hombros de Adrien.

Ella cerró ligeramente los dedos arrugando la tela de su camisa y sintió un cambió inmediato en Adrien. Él tomó su cintura, cómo si tratara de acercarla más a él, lo cual era prácticamente imposible ya que se hallaban sentados uno junto al otro en la fuente. Pero aún así podía sentir el calor de sus manos sobre la tela amarilla del vestido de su mamá.

– Busquen un cuarto, niños – gritó un sujeto en el centro de la plaza.

– Estúpidos universitarios ebrios – murmuró Adrien mientras se separaba de ella.

– Aún te debo una hamburguesa, no pudimos comer nada por mi culpa – continuó el muchacho.

– Tienes razón, estoy muerta de hambre – respondió Marinette.

– En ese caso, te ves bien para estar muerta– dijo Adrien. Marinette rió, pero más por lo mala que había sido la broma que porqué esta le hubiera causado verdadera gracia. Había momentos en los que Adrien le recordaba a su mujeriego, coqueto y algo patético gatito.

Los dos caminaron hacía la ciudad siguiendo el tranvía, en busca de un restaurante de comida rápida. Adrien y Marinette no tardaron en encontrarlo. Tras lo que se dirigieron nuevamente a la playa a disfrutar del sol. Marinette regresó al hotel hasta que el reloj marcó las diez de la noche, toda aquella tarde había trascurrido como en un largo y hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apenas Adrien entró al apartamento se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama mirando hacía el techo. Aquello era grave, muy grave, inmensamente grave. No podía creer como había dejado que la situación escalara hasta aquel terrible punto, no sólo había besado a Marinette, sino que lo había hecho continuamente, mientras que paseaban por las playas de Niza como un par de enamorados.

Plagg sobrevoló la habitación riéndose de él, y cantando: – Adrien y Marinette sentados en un árbol, be-sán-do-se; primero vino el matrimonio, luego los hijos…

– ¡Silencio Plagg!– gritó Adrien – o te prometo que no habrá más camembert en lo que queda de semana.

Una vez en silencio, Adrien volvió a concentrarse en su problema. Él no podía enamorarse de Marinette, ya quería a Ladybug, sería una traición si la dejaba tan rápidamente. Pero su mente lo llevaba una y otra vez hacía la emocionante tarde que pasó con su compañera de colegio en la playa. ¿Realmente sería tan mal interesarse por alguien como Marinette? Se preguntó Adrien. Él sabía perfectamente la respuesta, no sería del todo inconveniente, después de todo, ella lo quería como algo más que a un amigo, y aquello ya era una gran ventaja sobre Ladybug.

En segundo lugar, si permanecía junto a Marinette tendría la posibilidad de pasar tardes con ella como la que había acabado de tener en la playa, citas normales y tranquilas, mientras que con la heroína jamás podría tener una relación común y corriente, para empezar, ella ni siquiera conocía su identidad, e incluso existía la posibilidad de que no le gustara su verdadero yo. Adrien creía que era completamente genial y encantador como Chat Noir, pero su alter ego era algo aburrido y soso, a pesar del dinero de su padre, a pesar de su apariencia, esos solo eran distractores para cubrir una personalidad que, en su opinión, no tenía nada interesante que ofrecer.

Pero de alguna y misteriosa manera, Adrien había conseguido atraer a una chica como Marinette Dupain, sin su disfraz, ni sus frases "cool". Era obvio que ella no estaba interesada en la fama y el dinero, Marinette genuinamente parecía disfrutar pasar tiempo con él. Ella a diferencia suya, era una estrella que brillaba con luz propia, no necesitaba de dinero, ni de fotos plagadas con Photoshop, ella tenía un encanto casi magnético y un talento natural que combinados con su perseverancia y paciencia la hacían toda una ganadora.

Adrien tomó su celular, ya era tarde, pero aún así, no dudó en volver a escribirle a Marinette para programar una cita al día siguiente. Las salidas de las tardes se repitieron durante los tres días siguientes, luego de que ella hubiera terminado su trabajo en las conferencias del evento. Marinette estaba muy emocionada por todo lo que había aprendido en aquella semana, y en la posibilidad de oír a todos aquellos gurus del mundo del diseño completamente gratis, mientras que Adrien no podía dejar de sentir una combinación entre celos y alegría al ver que ella tenía bastante claro cual era su sueño, mientras que él no estaba muy seguro de qué quería.

A pesar de lo anterior, Adrien tuvo que ausentarse durante el cuarto día. Gabriel tendría un evento en Cannes por lo que él y todo su equipo viajaron durante un par de días para brindar un par desfiles improvisados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette sabía que la separación era inevitable. Después de todo, Adrien le había advertido que él había viajado a la playa con el fin de realizar unos cuantos eventos publicitarios para su papá, así que al igual que ella, él tendría que trabajar. Marinette también sabía que debía ignorar la expresión de Mirrelle cargada de reproche y condescendencia. Era obvio que su nueva amiga seguía creyendo que ella había caído en una especie de "trampa", que su floreciente relación con Adrien no era más que un affaire de verano, y que se extinguiría al volver al mundo real.

Marinette sabía que las cosas eran muy diferentes. Adrien no era de ese tipo de personas con dobles intenciones, él era completamente transparente, sólo que Mirrelle no lo sabía. Su amiga tenía aquel cliché tan metido en el interior de su cabeza que nunca admitiría que había la posibilidad de que él no se comportara de la forma en la que ella lo esperaba.

Mientras tanto, Mirrelle siguió saliendo con Gunter y Klein, y no había tardado en encontrar una substituta para Klein en una de las otras pasantes. Marinette estaba contenta de qué todo hubiera ido tan bien.

– Marinette – dijo Mirrelle mientras que las dos preparaban el material para el evento que tendría lugar aquella noche – ¿Has visto los volantes? – preguntó la chica.

– Tengo un par de folletos de varias caras, pero no tengo volantes sencillos– admitió Marinette mientras abría una de las pesadas cajas.

– ¡Yo tampoco encuentro los volantes!– gritó un pasante mientras abría su propia caja.

Marinette frunció el seño y dijo que iría a hablar con la supervisora. En cuanto llegó al escritorio de una de las organizadoras del evento, supo que algo marchaba mal, ya que la vio marcando frenéticamente en su celular y esperando a que su llamada conectara, en tanto que con la mano le indicaba que esperara.

– ¡Mierda! – dijo su jefe en tanto lanzaba el celular a la mesa – ¡No puedo creerlo! Le das a una persona la oportunidad y la desperdician de semejante manera.

– Madame Juliette, me preguntaba si usted tiene los…

– ¿Los volantes? – preguntó adivinando lo que Marinette iba a decir – no, no los tengo, y ese es precisamente el problema, le pagué a ese cretino por cuatro diseños, pero solo me entregó tres – dijo. Fue en ese momento en qué tuvo una gran idea.

– Yo lo haré si usted me da la oportunidad – dijo Marinette, por lo que su jefe pareció mirarla por primera vez desde que entró al salón.

– No tengo dinero para pagarte, ya se lo di al cretino, y tendrías que diseñar algo que vaya acorde a los demás trabajos que él entregó – respondió tranquilamente su jefe.

– No importa, lo haré, si usted me da la posibilidad de poner mi nombre en el lugar en donde debería estar el estudio de diseño, y los derechos para usarlo dentro de mi portafolio– dijo.

– Si es tu diseño no creo que exista impedimento legal para hacerlo – dijo la mujer.

– Perfecto.

– Perfecto– asintió su jefe – tienes dos horas para entregarme un boceto, cinco para que tengamos tiempo de llevarlo a la litografía para ser reproducido.

Marinette nunca pensó que sería capaz de trabajar tan rápido, pero allí estaba cinco horas después, esperando su turno en la litografía para que sus volantes fueran impresos, todo, con la omnipresente vocecita de Tikki sirviéndole de aliento constante. Ciertamente, no eran perfectos, pero eran su trabajo, el segundo que le encargaban, si aquello no se convertía en una gran marca en su curriculum, no sabía que lo haría.

La noche llegó, y Marinette se arregló lo mejor posible en su uniforme negro. Ella sabía que Adrien volvería aquel día de una corta pero ocupada estadía en Cannes, y tendría que participar en el evento, por lo que probablemente estaría demasiado ocupado para dedicarle tiempo a ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien se sentía completamente exhausto, su papá realmente lo había explotado los últimos días, eventos en la playa, eventos en los centros comerciales, eventos en la noche, y a tan solo un par de horas de haber llegado de Cannes tenía que participar en aquel desfile de modas en el evento en el que participaba Marinette.

El desfile era para promocionar la versión "fast fashion" de la colección de verano de Gabriel. Adrien se miró a sí mismo, no podía negar que la ropa se veía bien, casi igual que la de línea, probablemente solo duraría una temporada, o un par de lavadas cuando mucho, lo que por su puesto no era suficiente para pagar el costo de la mano de obra, ni el costo ambiental de aquella ropa que probablemente era producida en algún país asiático por personas en condiciones de explotación, que trabajaban 24 horas seguidas por un salario de 15 centavos de dólar, y terminaría en algún basurero en China contribuyendo a la degradación del medio ambiente. Pero, no había problema, pensó sarcásticamente Adrien, todo era completamente perfecto mientras él se viera bien y su papá siguiera haciendo obscenas cantidades de dinero, todo iba perfectamente.

Por su puesto, a nadie le interesaba lo que él pudiera pensar, él no era más que un rostro, una mera fachada, ¿por qué iba a escucharlo su padre?. Ni siquiera a Nino le interesaba mucho escuchar sus opiniones acerca de temas serios, A decir verdad, Marinette y Ladybug eran las únicas que parecían ligeramente interesadas en lo qué él tenía que decir. A Adrien le gustaba presentar a Chat Noir como un bromista muy "cool", por lo que no quería aburrir a Ladybug con sus opiniones. Sin embargo, tras horas de silencioso patrullaje por las calles de París, las conversaciones surgen, y ella lo escuchaba pacientemente, sin condescendencia, la heroína realmente parecía interesada en lo que él tenía que decir.

Marinette era exactamente igual en este sentido, ella siempre lo escuchaba pacientemente. Últimamente, ella se estaba transformando en una especie de confidente, incluso le había dicho en varias oportunidades lo sobrecogido que se sentía por sus responsabilidades. Gabriel era como una esponja, siempre quería más y más, pero no se encontraba dispuesto a dar nada a cambio, mientras que Adrien sentía que había renunciado a todo por complacerlo, incluso a sus principios que le decían una y otra vez que este no era el negocio para él.

Ella lo escuchó hablar ininterrumpidamente por casi 45 minutos la noche anterior a su viaje a Cannes, mientras que los dos permanecían sentados en una de las bancas en el malecón frente al mar. Marinette no parecía aburrida, todo lo contrario, él vio genuino interés en sus ojos, y no podía sentirse más agradecido con ella por esto.

En realidad había sido este aspecto de la personalidad de Marinette lo que lo había llevado a besarla intempestivamente en la playa. Ella corrió tras él, cuando bien hubiera podido descartarlo y dejarlo sólo con su mal humor. En cambio, Marinette parecía siempre interesada en sus sentimientos, en hallar una manera por hacerlo sentir incluido. Aquello era como un bálsamo curativo para una persona tan hambrienta por verdadero cariño como él.

Adrien se sentó en la silla frente al tocador donde lo peinaron, sacó una de las novelas de bolsillo que había comprado durante el viaje y comenzó a leer, tan sólo pasaron unos minutos antes de que a través del espejo viera una sombra de una chica vestida de negro acercarse a él. Adrien se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una Marinette completamente radiante por la alegría.

– Hola – dijo ella muy contenta.

– Hola – contestó Adrien.

– Mira esto – dijo Marinette entregándole un volante. Adrien miró hacía abajo en el papel y encontró en los créditos el nombre de Marinette como diseñadora de aquella pieza.

– ¡Esto es magnifico Marinette! – dijo Adrien, por lo que ella procedió a contarle apresuradamente la historia de cómo había lo había logrado. Él no le entendió claramente, ya que ella hablaba rápido y apenas se detenía a respirar entre palabras, pero sintió una inmensa felicidad por ella, sin dejar de lado el orgullo por tener como amiga a una persona tan talentosa e ingeniosa como ella.

– Esto definitivamente merece una celebración – dijo Adrien muy contento – papá volverá a Cannes por un par de días, y me dejará aquí, por lo que yo seré completamente libre, si tu lo deseas, saldremos a comer algo rico, e iremos al cine y a la playa, esto hay que celebrarlo a lo grande ¿te parece una buena idea?.

Marinette no respondió, ella tan solo se abalanzó hacía él, enrollando sus brazos a su cuello. Era la primera vez que Marinette iniciaba un beso entre los dos. Ella no solía tomar la iniciativa, pero a Adrien no le importó, es más, ni siquiera notó el momento en el que soltó el libro que estaba leyendo minutos antes. Lo único que existió para Adrien fue Marinette, ella y sus pequeñas manos que permanecían sobre su pecho, mientras que sus labios sonrosados bailaban con los suyos.

– Oye galán, prepárate, sales en cinco minutos– dijo uno de los pasantes compañeros de Marinette.

Adrien se separó de Marinette, mientras trataba de recomponer su atuendo lo mejor posible. Definitivamente esto se estaba saliendo de control, no se suponía que él la deseara de aquella manera, no se suponía que ella ocupara sus pensamientos de semejante manera, su corazón debía pertenecerle a Ladybug, no a su buena amiga Marinette.

– Ese brillo labial no te queda, Adrien – dijo Nathalie mientras que Adrien se acercaba a la pasarela.

– Oh – dijo Adrien en tanto tomaba el pañuelo que ella le ofrecía y se quitaba el colorete que Marinette había dejado en sus labios.

– Tu padre lo sabe– dijo Nathalie.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Adrien fingiendo inocencia.

– Todo – respondió Nathalie – pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, dijo que no va a intervenir, después de todo, sólo es un corto affaire de verano ¿no es verdad? – preguntó ella.

– S-si – respondió Adrien entrecortadamente mientras que se sentía algo culpable por esta afirmación. Probablemente, Nathalie tenia razón, tal vez esa era su verdadera naturaleza de la relación con ella, así no estaría traicionando a Ladybug, y Marinette no lo odiaría después de aquellas tres semanas. Adrien rió para sus adentros, puede que ella también estuviera pensando que era algo simplemente temporal, mientras que él lo tomaba seriamente, definitivamente, había sido un tonto y si no manejaba la situación con cuidado, todo aquello podría estallarle en la cara.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette sentía que caminaba en una nube mientras atravesaba el salón de eventos. Ella entregó un par de volantes y continuó mezclándose entre la multitud. Después, se dirigió hacía los bastidores con los demás pasantes observando el cambio de luces. El lugar se tornó completamente oscuro. Los modelos comenzaron a avanzar por la pasarela, con Adrien robando todas las miradas.

Era curioso, él siempre solía decirle cuanto la admiraba, que era una ganadora, y que ella era verdaderamente especial. Pero Marinette no podía entender porqué Adrien no veía en sí mismo aquella luz, él era una persona completamente maravillosa, honesta y gentil. Todos esperaban que no fuera más que un niño mimado, pero él no era así, era una de las personas más transparentes que jamás hubiera conocido.

Por supuesto, Mirrelle no pensaba aquello. Ella insistía en qué se burlaba de Marinette. De igual manera, ella también sabía que se estaba convirtiendo en el tema de conversación de los demás pasantes, Marinette y su "amor de verano" como lo llamaban cada vez que querían burlarse de ella. Adrien no era una simple relación temporal, lo qué los dos tenían era completamente real.

– Pobrecita– dijo una de las chicas que se encontraban en un grupo apartado de ella, quienes probablemente pensaban que no podía escucharlas.

– Lo sé, lo sé, pero Mirrelle dice que es terca como ella sola, todos le hemos advertido, y mírala, realmente cree que es algo serio, es completamente…

Marinette no escucho lo que era, ya que el desfile había terminado y ella sólo quería marcharse a la cama, la esperaban buenos y felices días, y ella haría lo posible por desfrutarlos.

La semana siguiente fue tan buena como Adrien había prometido, llena de los mismos eventos, las salidas por la playa, una que otra invitación al cine. Marinette nunca se había sentido tan libre como en aquel momento. ella se preguntó si en el futuro podría disfrutar de una vida como aquella, sin temer a cada instante el surgimiento de un nuevo enemigo en las calles de París. Aquello era incierto, pero no le impedía a Marinette disfrutar al máximo.

Adrien había llegado al punto de invitarla a su departamento en el Paseo de los Ingleses. Era un dúplex enorme con un balcón con vista al mar y decorado con macetas que mantenían la privacidad. Marinette se sentía como Bridgitte Bardot en una de aquellas viejas películas de los 60, mientras pasaba la tarde descalza y sentada leyendo en la cálida terraza, con la omnipresente vista de Adrien sobre ella y la suave seda del vestido de Sabine sobre sus piernas.

Sin embargo, el evento más esperado de toda la temporada se llevaría a cabo durante la noche antes de su regreso a París. Marinette incluso había preparado un vestido completamente especial para esta oportunidad, ya que incluso a los pasantes se les permitiría asistir. Se trataba del cierre del evento.

Marinette se preparó con el máximo cuidado. Su vestido de tul blanco le llegaba hasta poco antes de alcanzar la rodilla, y se habría maravillosamente en una falda que le había costado horas confeccionar. Mientras que las dos delgadas tiras que se entrecruzaban en su espalda lo mantenían en su lugar. Marinette escogió usar labios rojos, como una secreta y muy personal referencia a Ladybug, una que probablemente sólo entendería ella, mientras que arreglaba su cabello en un moño alto.

El salón de eventos estaba a reventar, y aquella noche no se veían los puntos negros de lado a lado que eran los pasantes diligentemente haciendo su labor, hoy ellos eran unos invitados más.

Ella avanzó entre las personas y buscó a Adrien con la mirada, quería que él pudiera verla y que le diera su opinión sobre aquel vestido que tanto trabajo le había costado confeccionar. Después de todo, bien parecía que como modelo e hijo de Gabriel Agreste, él sabía bastante de ropa.

– Marinette– dijo Adrien mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro. Marinette sintió un escalofrío al sentir el contacto de su piel con la suya.

– ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó Adrien. El cerebro de Marinette pensó en contestar si, fuerte y claro, pero su boca no cooperó, en cambio, comenzó a balbucear como una idiota.

– Vamos– dijo Adrien dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Él la llevó a la pista de baile lentamente mientras y juntos bailaron un par de piezas hasta que inició el evento protocolario. Marinette subió a la tarima junto con los demás pasantes.

– Señores y señoras, ha sido un evento magnifico, pero nada de esto hubiera posible de no ser por los voluntarios que han trabajado arduamente para nuestra fundación, para ellos, pido un sincero aplauso– Marinette sonrió mientras el salón entero aplaudía. Adrien le regaló una sonrisa cargada de orgullo y satisfacción en tanto ella como los demás pasantes celebraban y compartían abrazos. Aquel sería un verano completamente inolvidable para Marinette.

Desafortunadamente, la comida del evento no fue igual de satisfactoria como todo lo demás, se notaba que el servicio de catering había calculado mal el número de personas.

– Me muero de hambre – dijo Adrien quien ya iba por su tercer vaso de soda.

– Yo también – contestó Marinette.

– Incluso he comenzado a comerme el hielo de mi bebida, esto es malo, muy malo – continuó Adrien. – Tenemos que salir a comer algo.

– Todo debe estar cerrado – dijo Marinette – ya es muy tarde.

– ¡Tengo una idea! – contestó Adrien – deberíamos ir al dúplex, está a una cuadra de aquí, y papá dejó comida antes de irse, la persona que contrato para hacer la limpieza debió dejar la cena preparada en el refrigerador, podremos compartir.

– No puedo creer que tu papá te halla dejado solo varios días antes de regresar a París– dijo Marinette.

– Ah… antes solía molestarme mucho, a estas alturas ya me di cuenta de que así es papá, y no tiene intención alguna de cambiar– contestó Adrien encogiéndose de hombros.

– Supongo que una cuadra no es una distancia larga, y la verdad, me muero de hambre – contestó Marinette.

Los dos caminaron hasta el dúplex. Tal y como Adrien le había dicho, no era una distancia larga, tan solo un par de minutos a pie, pero desafortunadamente, la persona que limpiaba el apartamento no dejó comida en la nevera.

– ¿Hay pan, huevos y vegetales? – preguntó Marinette mientras ella y Adrien se asomaban al refrigerador.

– Si los hay.

– Entonces hay comida – respondió Marinette quien al ver la expresión de Adrien continuó – soy hija de un panadero, tienes que confiar en mi.

– Supongo que estás en lo correcto.

Marinette se lució, hizo de sobras un gran plato de cacerola de pan como la que solía hacer su papá durante las fiestas, y Adrien tuvo que admitir que estaba realmente buena. Los dos se sentaron a comer en la isla de la cocina. Ella nunca imaginó que su noche fuera a terminar así. Era casi gracioso, pero Adrien tenía unos modales terribles a la hora de comer cuando se encontraba con personas de confianza.

– Tienes que masticar – dijo Marinette riendo. – pareces un pato engullendo comida

– Lo lamento Marinette, tu no sabes como es ser yo, siempre tengo hambre – dijo mientras se servía la tercera ración. – supongo que esto no está en la estrictísima dieta de Adrien el modelo, pero a quien le importa, a mi no me importa, ¿a ti te importa, Marinette? – preguntó Adrien haciéndose el gracioso.

– Por supuesto que no – respondió Marinette.

Marinette se encontraba cerca de acabar su ración cuando no pudo soportarlo más, ahora era el momento, la noche siguiente, los dos estarían nuevamente en París. Aquello no era una simple relación de verano, y Adrien debía conocer la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

– Adrien – empezó Marinette tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire– yo tengo que decirte, que estos días han sido lo más lindo que me ha pasado. Desde que te conocí, te he admirado a la distancia, siempre he estado enamorada de ti, y aún sigo enamorada de ti. Jamás, ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que tu pudieras corresponderme, y desde que empezamos a salir me he sentido muy culpable ya que no te había dicho la verdad, ni contestado a tu beso.

De repente, Marinette vio la expresión de Adrien ensombrecerse ligeramente, aquello no era una buena señal, ¿Acaso ella había cometido algún error?.

– Marinette– empezó Adrien quien hizo a un lado su ración por un momento – ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

– Sí, aunque, supongo que lo acabas de hacer – respondió Marinette tratando de mantener la ligereza en la conversación.

– Quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase seguiremos siendo amigos – dijo Adrien. Un sabor amargo llegó a la boca de Marinette, esto no estaba bien, nada bien.

– Por su puesto, Adrien – dijo Marinette casi sin pensarlo – ¿Por qué me dices algo como aquello?

– Marinette, lo lamento tanto, todo fue un gigantesco malentendido, pensé qué solo era algo que había surgido porqué los dos nos encontramos solos en esta ciudad, algo temporal, durante el verano, y yo… – comenzó Adrien tomando una breve pausa. Marinette sintió que la bilis le quemaba el estomago y las lagrimas formarse en sus ojos. Ella prefirió guardar silencio porque en ese momento simplemente no podía hablar, si lo hacía se rompería.

– Yo lo lamento tanto, realmente lo lamento, nunca me imagine que esos eran tus verdaderos sentimientos. Yo me siento tan avergonzado, tengo el feo sentimiento de que te utilicé todo este tiempo. Me sentía tan solo, y tu eres tan buena y tan generosa, que tengo la impresión que me aproveché de eso, cuando la verdad es que… me temo que me gusta alguien más– dijo Adrien trastabillando un par de veces con las palabras.

– Oh – fue lo único que logró contestar Marinette– pero, el beso en la playa…

– Ese primer beso fue un error – se apresuró Adrien – me sentí tan sobrecogido por la forma en la que corriste para evitar que me marchara, nadie se había preocupado por mi de aquella manera desde que mamá se fue.

De repente, el shock de Marinette fue remplazado por una creciente e innegable molestia.

– Si fue un error – empezó Marinette con la garganta seca – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podrías haberte disculpado, y rápidamente se hubiera convertido en un incidente aislado. – dijo de una forma tan tranquila que a ella misma le asustó. Marinette aún se encontraba digiriendo el impacto total de la noticia, ni siquiera tenía animo para armar toda una escena frente a él.

– Te habrías molestado…

– Por su puesto que me habría molestado – respondió Marinette – pero habría sido infinitamente menos grave que haber pasado tres semanas manteniendo la mentira– dijo la chica cada vez más molesta, por lo que Adrien se mantuvo en silencio.

– Dices qué te gusta alguien más, ¿Quién es? – preguntó Marinette en aquel mismo gélido y tranquilo tono que había mantenido desde el inicio.

– No es importante…

– Para mi lo es – exclamó Marinette – por lo menos quiero saber a quien no voy a poder mirar a los ojos después de haber besado a su novio durante todas las vacaciones de verano.

– No somos novios, ella ni siquiera sabe que me gusta – dijo Adrien– pero no importa, la verdad es que no te puedo decir su nombre, ella es "famosa" no apreciaría que yo lo difundiera – concluyó.

Marinette tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Todas las predicciones de Mirrelle estaban resultando ser dolorosamente ciertas. Su amiga siempre creyó que ella era una forma de pasar el tiempo, mientras que la persona a la que realmente quería era alguien de su mismo status. Marinette creía conocer a Adrien, creía que sabía la clase de persona que era, pero, tal vez, ella estaba equivocada. Su madre solía decir que a veces era necesario que un tercero no involucrado en la situación diera su opinión, alguien que no tuviera interés alguno, libre de subjetividades.

Probablemente, esta persona era Mirrelle. Alya era amiga de Adrien, ella lo apreciaba, lo defendería ante cualquier acusación. Tal vez, Mirrelle había visto algo que a Marinette se le escapó. Adrien había admitido que la había utilizado. Por primera vez, ella pensó que lo más probable era que todos los demás tuvieran razón. Cabía la posibilidad de que Adrien se hubiera burlado de ella todo el tiempo.

– Lo qué más me molesta es que hallas mantenido la mentira – dijo Marinette– pero, por lo menos me dijiste la verdad antes de regresar a clases.

– Marinette… – dijo Adrien, pero ella no lo dejó continuar, ya que apartó su plato y se puso de pie.

– Creo que será mejor que me vaya, estoy muy cansada – dijo Marinette mientras se ponía de pie, en medio del sonido del tul de su vestido.

– Por favor no te vayas, Marinette, por favor, no quiero pensar que estás molesta conmigo – dijo Adrien mientras la perseguía por el pasillo hacía la entrada. Marinette rió.

– ¿No quieres que esté molesta? – preguntó Marinette sarcásticamente – No esperarás que me encuentre precisamente feliz.

Ella aceleró el paso, sin contar con qué usaba tacones, y con su ya famosa torpeza, por lo que sintió su tobillo doblarse. Al tiempo que caía al piso sobre la alfombra del recibidor, Marinette dejó salir un grito, y escuchó a Adrien correr hacía ella.

– ¡Marinette! – gritó Adrien mientras se acercaba a ella y trataba de tomarla por los hombros – ¿estás bien?

– Déjame – dijo Marinette quien en realidad, no se encontraba nada bien. Ella estaba segura de que se había causado un esguince en el tobillo, y finalmente comenzaba a sentir el peso de la confesión de Adrien – no me toques.

– Oh, Marinette… – suspiró Adrien mientras se sentaba en el piso detrás de ella. Marinette se sorprendió al sentir que él recostaba su mentón sobre su espalda. No le gustó aquello, el gesto era casi intimo, y se hallaba muy, pero muy molesta.

– Déjame, Adrien – Marinette no lo podía creer, finalmente había perdido el control y las lagrimas se escapaban en un torrente. Ella no lo podía controlar, quería parar, pero no lo lograba, además, el tobillo le dolía tanto que sabía que aunque lo deseara, no conseguiría ponerse de pie.

– Lo lamento Marinette, en serio lo lamento tanto – dijo Adrien quien beso su hombro, y enredó su mano en uno de los tirantes de su vestido halándolo suavemente, en tanto las yemas de sus dedos rozaban su piel, al tiempo que el empine de su muñeca hacía contacto con la cremallera. En aquel momento, las lagrimas cesaron, y Marinette por primera vez fue consiente de la situación en la que se encontraba. Lo cierto era que ya eran casi las tres de la mañana, nadie sabía donde hallarla, y los dos estaban en un apartamento completamente solos, a oscuras.

Marinette creía conocer a Adrien. Después de todo, habían sido amigos desde hacía un año y medio, pero, ella ya no estaba tan segura, tal vez todos estaban en lo cierto. No podía creer cómo había dejado que las cosas llegaran a tal punto, ¿dónde había quedado su sentido de auto protección? Su mamá siempre le había advertido sobre este tipo de cosas. Ella creía que Adrien no era de esa clase de personas, pero ya no sabía que pensar, en realidad, ella ya no estaba segura de nada. Rápidamente, Marinette se dio la vuelta enfrentando a Adrien mientras que los dos seguían en el piso, haciendo que él tuviera que alejar sus labios y sus manos de ella.

Ella debió lucir realmente asustada, ya que él se quedó completamente estupefacto y puso sus manos a la altura de su rostro, donde Marinette podía verlas.

– Lo lamento, por favor no te asustes, lo lamento Marinette – dijo Adrien muy lentamente sin bajar las manos.

– Tienes el tobillo muy inflamado, desde aquí puedo verlo – continuó él en aquel tono conciliador – puedes quedarte esta noche en el cuarto de huéspedes, y llamaré al servicio de urgencias al que estés afiliada, el doctor nos dirá si es grave ¿tienes servicio de urgencias?

Marinette no le respondió. Ella aún seguía asustada, y no volvería a entrar a aquel apartamento. La verdad era que no conocía a Adrien, ella pensaba que lo hacía, pero no era así. Mirrelle, al igual que todos sus compañeros pasantes podrían tener razón, tal vez lo que él verdaderamente quería era llevarla a la cama, y deshacerse de ella. Rápidamente, Marinette se quitó los zapatos y logró encontrar la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie.

– Marinette, no seas terca, no puedes irte, son las tres de la mañana, y ese tobillo luce realmente mal – dijo Adrien quien en un intento desesperado por detenerla, mientras se ponía de pie, tomó uno de los tules que componían la falda de su vestido por lo que la tela se rasgo con un feo sonido. Lo anterior no hizo sino asustar aún más a Marinette.

– ¡Déjame! – dijo. Adrien la soltó, él debió saber que había cometido un error, ya que volvió a poner las manos al lado de su rostro.

– Lo lamento, en serio lo lamento, no era mi intención. Yo sé que esto se ve mal, debes estar pensando que quiero lastimarte pero yo no… ¡Marinette! – gritó Adrien por el pasillo mientras ella corría hacía el elevador tan rápido como se lo permitía su tobillo inflamado.

Marinette llegó a su habitación de hotel sintiéndose terrible. Mirrelle fue muy gentil con ella, incluso se levantó a llamar al servicio de urgencias al que estaba inscrita. Él medico le puso un antiinflamatorio y algo para el dolor, en tanto que ella pedía a domicilio desde su celular una férula para su tobillo y unas sales para bañarlo en agua tibia.

– No deseo ser ave de mal agüero, linda, pero tienes que admitir que te lo advertí – dijo Mirrelle mientras permanecía sentada en su cama mirándola aplicarse ungüento en el tobillo.

– Lo sé, lo sé, todos los pasantes lo hicieron – respondió Marinette – supongo que soy el gran hazmerreír en este momento.

– No debes prestarles atención – respondió la chica. Marinette sabía que aquella respuesta significaba que en realidad lo era. Era una verdadera suerte se encontrara por terminar aquel viaje.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien no pudo dormir después de que Marinette regresó a su hotel. No entendía cómo había sido lo suficientemente iluso para pensar que aquello no terminaría en un completo desastre. Pensándolo mejor, era claro que ella se encontraba enamorada de él, siempre lo fue. Los tartamudeos, las sonrisas, todo apuntaba en esa dirección.

Él aún recordaba lo mal que se sintió cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos. Después de todo, él había alimentado aquel enamoramiento durante aquellas tres semanas sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que tal vez, para Marinette aquella relación era algo más que un simple noviazgo de verano. Adrien hundió su rostro en sus manos mientras apoyaba sus codos en el mismo mostrador donde habían comido la noche anterior.

Ella tenía razón, lo más sensato habría sido disculparse tras el beso en la playa y tratar de mejorar su relación. Pero Adrien no lo hizo, en vez de ello decidió ser lo más auto indulgente que pudo. Por supuesto, siempre fue más fácil para él seguir con la farsa, Marinette lo hacía sentir bien, y ambos se estaban divirtiendo.

Era curioso, pero él siempre había criticado a su padre por comportare como una esponja, que exigía y exigía sin dar nada a cambio, y no podía desprenderse la sensación de haberse comportado de la misma manera, y aquello lo estaba comiendo por dentro. Adrien sabía que Marinette partiría a las cuatro de la tarde, mientras que él regresaría a París dos días después.

Él esperó a que fueran las diez de la mañana para acercarse al Negresco. Adrien no logró pasar del lobby en cuanto vio a Mirrelle acercándose al hotel.

– ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – preguntó Mirrelle.

– Vine a ver Marinette – respondió Adrien – ¿Sabes en donde se encuentra?

– Ven conmigo – dijo ella tomándolo por el codo, pero contrario a lo que él había esperado, lo condujo directamente hacía la calle.

– Será mejor que te marches – dijo Mirrelle – no tienes absolutamente nada que hacer aquí.

– Quiero hablar con Marinette – contestó Adrien quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

–Escúchame, puede qué esto sea difícil de comprender para ti, porqué de seguro eres una de esas personas que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, pero la verdad es que debes marcharte. Ella no quiere hablar contigo, y no puedo culparla, lárgate– dijo Mirrelle. Adrien se molestó al escuchar aquello.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? – preguntó Adrien molesto – tu no sabes nada sobre mi, no tienes derecho…

– Ok, ok, puede que no te conozca, pero quiero que trates de ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista – dijo ella lentamente mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

– Conozco a Marinette desde hace tres semanas, no es mucho, pero es lo suficiente como para entender que es una persona muy, muy ingenua. Por otro lado, te conozco a ti, el chico modelo, rico, probablemente muy malcriado, con quien tan solo he hablado personalmente dos veces, la primera vez ni siquiera pareciste interesado en lo que Marinette quería decirte, y la segunda hiciste todo un berrinche porque alguien más quería quitarte tu juguete.

– Todos los pasantes del evento sabíamos que lo tuyo con Marinette no iba a durar. Pero lo que realmente me puso los pelos de punta fue verla entrar ayer a las tres de la mañana, llorando, con su vestido roto y el tobillo hinchado como un balón de futbol, porque al parecer tu la llevaste a tu apartamento a comer algo, y le dijiste que estabas enamorado de otra chica, que por cierto parece ser de tu mismo estatus, a diferencia de Marinette.

Pero, a pesar de todo, tu insististe en ser "amigable" con ella, que caballeroso de tu parte – dijo Mirrelle sarcásticamente– hay algo en la situación que me pone la piel de gallina, no sé que es, puede ser el apartamento oscuro a las tres de la mañana, o el vestido roto, o quizá la combinación de todo, aunque probablemente sea sólo yo, ¿no lo crees, Adrien? – dijo ella aún más sarcástica. – Debo admitirlo Adrien, tienes talento, nunca había visto un hombre que fuera capaz de transformar a alguien en el hazmerreir público como lo has hecho con Marinette en el corto plazo de una noche, eres todo un ganador.

Adrien no pudo reaccionar. Lo peor del asunto es que en teoría todo aquello había sucedido. Por su puesto, él nunca tuvo las intenciones de hacer nada de lo que lo acusaba Mirrelle, quien hacía ver la escena francamente horrible.

Él recordó la mirada asustada de Marinette cuando lo enfrentó en el piso del recibidor de su apartamento. Adrien hubiera querido decirle que todo se debía a un muy error de calculo de su parte, pero también sabía que no había caso en tratar de explicárselo a ninguna de las dos chicas, de todas maneras, no le creerían. Honestamente, él tampoco se hubiera creído a sí mismo de encontrarse en la posición de Marinette.

Tal y como Mirrelle le había aconsejado, el no trató de contactar a Marinette nuevamente hasta que llegó a París dos días después. Afortunadamente, Papillon seguía sin dar señas de vida, probablemente permanecía de vacaciones en la playa, pensó Adrien sonriendo. Otro quien no había dado ninguna señal de vida era su padre, quien aparentemente estaba en un frenético tour por Italia para promocionar su línea de verano. Desafortunadamente él sabía que no obtendría la libertad que había gozado en Niza, ya que el Gorila parecía adherido a él.

Aún les quedaban dos semanas antes de entrar al colegio, pero Marinette no contestaba sus llamadas. En un par de ocasiones, él había sido lo suficientemente hábil para conseguir ir a la panadería de los Dupain, pero siempre conseguía un amable…

– Lo lamento mucho, Adrien, Marinette no se encuentra en casa – por parte de Sabine o Tom. Adrien hubiera querido tener el valor de usar su doble personalidad como Chat Noir para tratar de contactarla, después de todo, ella confiaba en su otro yo, pero él no se atrevía a invadir su privacidad de aquella manera. Él sentía que ella no quería verlo, y debía respetar sus deseos. Chat Noir solo haría las cosas más complicadas para los dos.

Adrien nunca pensó que fuera posible, pero realmente no quería volver al colegio. Él subió al auto mientras que el gorila lo llevaba silenciosamente a su destino. Sus compañeros parecían completamente frenéticos, todos hablaban una y otra vez de lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones, se exhibían nuevos cortes de cabello y bronceados luego de varias semanas en la playa. Por su puesto, él también estaba algo frenético, pues tendría que ver a Marinette, así ella no lo desease.

Él entró al salón en compañía de Nino, cuando se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa. Marinette se encontraba sentada al otro lado del salón en el puesto que habitualmente solían ocupar Alix y Mylenne. Ella se encontraba en la ventana, lo más alejada que podía de Adrien. Él entendió de inmediato que Alya no debía saber nada acerca de su breve relación de verano ya que volteaba la vista alternándola de Marinette hacía él preguntándose qué había pasado.

En realidad, todo el salón parecía estar en vilo por aquel repentino cambio de ubicación. Adrien se sintió aún peor al pensar que todos conocían los sentimientos de Marinette menos él. La verdad era que Adrien se había sentido muy sólo luego de su llegada de Niza. Su amistad con Nino no parecía suficiente para llenar el vacío que le había dejado Marinette. Él extrañaba poder hablar con alguien, quería besarla nuevamente, que le regalara si cristalina mirada azul, y esa sonrisa sólo destinada para él. En cambio, lo único que tenía ahora era una fría chica que ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Pasaron otras dos semanas desde su entrada al colegio, y ya le había quedado claro que Marinette ni siquiera quería que su relación volviera a ser la de dos buenos amigos, lo cuál le dolía más que nada a Adrien. Ella respondía sus saludos y a veces hablaba con él cuando iniciaba conversación, pero nunca le daba la confianza que en otra época hubiera tenido. Lo peor era que ella parecía pasar más tiempo con aquel idiota del curso de al lado que siempre la perseguía. Normalmente, ella lo hacía a un lado delicadamente, pero últimamente pasaban más y más tiempo juntos.

Sus temores se vieron materializados cuando durante el receso Alya se acercó a Nino y a Adrien.

– Adrien – dijo la chica mientras que ponía las manos en su cintura – tengo que hablar contigo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – peguntó Adrien levantando su mirada hacía la chica.

– Eso es lo qué debería preguntarte a ti– continuó Alya – sé que debo sonar entrometida, pero creo que algo pasa con Marinette, se comporta de una manera muy extraña. Ella me dijo que ustedes dos se habían encontrado en Niza ¿Pasó algo en su viaje? ¿algo entre ustedes dos?– preguntó. Adrien sintió sus manos humedecerse, ella lo estaba comenzando a poner nervioso y la insistente mirada de Nino no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Por qué crees eso, Alya? – preguntó Adrien nervioso.

– Marinette… _ empezó Alya – ella… ella aceptó salir con ese muchacho que siempre la persigue, no es una gran salida, sólo fueron juntos por un café, pero aún así, creo que es muy extraño.

– Es sólo café, Alya, no una proposición de matrimonio – dijo Nino riendo.

– Cierra la boca, Nino. Tu no entiendes cómo funciona el cerebro de Marinette, antes de las vacaciones de verano ella nunca hubiera aceptado, algo tuvo que haber pasado

– ¿Ella no te ha dicho nada? – preguntó Adrien quien no se acababa de recuperar del golpe.

– No– dijo Alya – Marinette trata de actuar como siempre, pero sé que hay algo diferente, sé que algo pasó, y me preocupa. Adrien, por favor tienes que hablar con ella.

– Está bien, Alya– respondió Adrien.

Aquella noche, Adrien no pudo dormir, los recuerdos de los días que pasó con Marinette en Niza eran más y más vividos a cada momento. Él aún recordaba los sentimientos que tenía cada vez que la tocaba, aquello era lo que llamaban deseo, ese sentimiento tan adulto, tan desconocido para él, ni siquiera Ladybug lo había despertado en el grado en que lo hacía Marinette.

Pero él sabía que el asunto no se limitaba aquello. Ella lo escuchaba, ella lo quería como nadie lo había hecho. Él nunca tuvo que rogar por ningún tipo de cariño cuando estaba con Marinette. Uno de los puntos más dolorosos en su vida era que él nunca era suficiente, no lo era para su padre, ni para Ladybug, ni siquiera lo fue para su mamá, pero con ella las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Marinette lo quería sin condiciones, sin máscaras, sin disfraces, ni frases geniales, pero él había perdido aquella oportunidad, y tenía el feo sentimiento de que la había rechazado por una simple esperanza de algo que bien nunca podría suceder. Aún si ladybug lo aceptaba, ¿qué destino les esperaba? Ninguno de los dos podría revelar su identidad, ni tener una vida normal, y no estaba tan seguro de querer ocultarse siempre tras una máscara.

Puede que Adrien se sintiera más libre tras la figura de Chat Noir, pero lo cierto es que no importa en qué forma se presente un disfraz sigue siendo un disfraz, y las cosas nunca serían completamente honestas. Adrien supo entonces que debía hablar con ella, necesitaba una segunda oportunidad, una para hacer las cosas realmente bien.

Al día siguiente, Adrien esperó a que la tarde llegara. Él sabía que Marinette debía encontrarse en la biblioteca trabajando en su proyecto de ciencias, junto con Alya, por lo que le pidió a la chica que se ausentara por un rato mientras hablaba con su amiga. Alya aceptó, y Adrien se acercó llevando una ofrenda de paz.

– Hola Marinette – dijo Adrien mientras se acercaba a la mesa que ocupaba en la biblioteca. Marinette se puso rígida en su asiento, pero respondió con la misma fría en impersonal cortesía que siempre utilizaba cada vez que se refería a él.

– Hola Adrien – saludó Marinette.

– Te traje un regalo – dijo Adriem mientras ponía sobre la mesa un muffin de limón que había acabado de comprar. Semanas atrás, mientras los dos pasaban la tarde en su balcón, ella la había confesado que este era el único producto de pastelería que consumía en una panadería diferente a la de sus padres, ya que eran tan buenos que no le importaba hacerlo.

– Gracias– dijo Marinette quien tomó la bolsa y suavemente la hizo a un lado. Adrien entendió de inmediato que no caminaba en buenos terrenos con ella.

– ¿Se encuentra mejor tu tobillo?

– Si, gracias por preguntar.

– ¿Te molesta si me siento? – preguntó. Marinette solo encogió los hombros, por lo que Adrien quedó satisfecho con que no hubiera sido una respuesta negativa, aunque tampoco hubiera sido positiva. Él se sentó en la silla al lado de ella, lo más cerca que Marinette parecía soportar.

– Ya ha pasado un mes – comenzó Adrien – yo no había querido insistir, sabía que querrías pasar tiempo alejada de mi, pero creo que finalmente podemos hablar.

– ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó Marinette quien descuidadamente comenzó a dibujar garabatos en su cuaderno.

– Sobre lo qué pasó aquella noche en mi apartamento – dijo Adrien – sé que te asusté, y me preocupa pensar que tu pudieras pensar que yo quería…

– No te preocupes por eso, Adrien, sé que sólo fue un malentendido – dijo Marinette – lo pensé mucho, y no puedo creer que tu seas ese tipo de persona, es obvio que debió tratarse de un malentendido – continuó. Adrien sintió su rostro iluminarse, probablemente estaba equivocado, probablemente sí tenía una oportunidad.

– Marinette, lo lamento tanto, lamento haberte rechazado – se disculpó Adrien con el corazón cargado de esperanza.

– No tienes qué disculparte por eso – negó Marinette – no voy a negar que de momento me molestó mucho que no me hubieras dicho la verdad enseguida, y que hubieras mantenido aquella ilusión por tanto tiempo, pero tú no tienes que disculparte por rechazarme, si no me quieres, no me quieres, y ya, no hay nada de malo en ello, nadie está obligado a querer a alguien.

Adrien se quedó en silencio, no sabía como continuar la conversación. Marinette parecía sincera, cómo alguien que había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, pero él quería negarlo, quería decirle que él también se estaba enamorando de ella, y que ahora más que nunca deseaba que estuviera a su lado, como siempre lo estuvo, aunque él no pudiera verla.

– Adrien– empezó Marinette – ¿ qué es exactamente lo que quieres? – preguntó ella.

Adrien pensó en tantas cosas, quería que ella volviera aceptarlo, quería regresar el tiempo y volver a vivir aquellos lentos y ligeros días que tuvieron en Niza. Quería volver a sentir el agua envolverlos mientras él la abrazaba a su pecho en el mar, y oler nuevamente el perfume de su cabello combinado con la sal marina, juntar sus frentes mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos azules, pero sobre todo, deseaba volver a tener su compañía.

– Yo quisiera que todo volviera a ser como era antes – dijo Adrien en voz baja.

– Adrien, yo no me encuentro molesta, ya no, pero no creo, yo pueda volver a ser cómo era antes, lo lamento, pero me pides algo que no puedo hacer– contestó Marinette contrariada.

– Marinette…– suspiró Adrien.

– Escúchame, Adrien, yo realmente te aprecio, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, me será muy difícil dejar ese sentimiento atrás – continuó Marinette – es por eso que debo estar lejos de ti, yo no puedo exponerme nuevamente, por favor, perdona que no pueda cumplir mi promesa, no puedo seguir siendo tu amiga, es muy doloroso.

Adrien sintió sus ojos humedecerse, y su corazón romperse en dos. Si Marinette no quería ser su amiga, entonces no había posibilidad para él.

– Yo… – comenzó Adrien al tiempo que sentía que la voz se le quebraba. – yo creo que será mejor que me vaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Justo cuando el día no podía ponerse peor, un aviso en el celular de Adrien le indicó que París se encontraba bajo ataque. Aparentemente, las vacaciones de Papillon se habían terminado y se encontraba de vuelta en las andadas. Fue cuestión de minutos antes que Ladybug y Chat Noir se encontraran en uno de los tantos tejados de un alto edificio esperando por una señal que les indicara la ubicación del akuma. Pero tras casi una hora de espera París parecía tranquilo.

– Debe saber que lo estamos buscando y se está escondiendo – dijo Ladybug seriamente.

– No parece el estilo de Papillon – contestó Adrien – ¿No sé supone que debería estar tratando de robar nuestros Miraculous?

– Tal vez finalmente se cansó de ser derrotado y quiere probar algo nuevo, algo que funcione para variar – contestó Ladybug sarcásticamente.

– Mi Lady parece de mal humor – comentó Chat Noir.

– Lo estoy, tuve una pelea con alguien importante para mi – dijo la heroína. Chat hubiera querido hacer una broma, pero sabía perfectamente que no era el momento indicado para hacerlo.

– ¿Puedo confesarte algo, Ladybug? – empezó Adrien sin dejar hacía el paisaje de París iluminado por la luz de la tarde.

– Adelante, gatito.

– Estuve muy, pero muy enamorado de ti – dijo Chat.

– ¿Estuviste? – preguntó Ladybug.

– Yo solía tener una amiga en el colegio, era una muy buena amiga, ella me quería, y yo a ella, pero te tenía a ti, no podía traicionarte.

– Nunca me traicionaste, yo no sabía que tu te sentías de esa manera por mi, espero que no la rechazaras por mi culpa – dijo Ladybug.

– La rechacé, pero creo qué ese no fue el problema, fue todo lo que rodeó ese rechazo. Estoy seguro de que ella cree que la utilicé, y eso me rompe el corazón– Chat raras veces solía usar a su compañera como confidente, lo hacía cada vez que había tenido un día especialmente malo, y este era una de esas oportunidades.

– Me confesó todo, me dijo lo que sentía por mi y entré en pánico, nunca me detuve a pensar que yo también me estaba enamorando de ella, pase meses queriéndola sin saberlo– dijo Adrien quien hubiera comprendido si ella lo mandaba a callar en cualquier momento, considerando que se encontraban en una situación muy delicada, pero, en cambio, Ladybug lo escuchó pacientemente.

– No es que yo perdiera el afecto por ti, mi Lady, es que ella es mucho más…

– Real – completó Ladybug dedicándole una sonrisa – te entiendo Chat Noir, una máscara no es la mejor aliada en una relación normal.

– No sé que hacer, la quiero pero me pidió que me alejara de ella.– dijo Adrien. Ladybug tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se preparó a responder.

– Creo que te entiendo mejor de lo que te imaginas, mi situación es algo similar, pero desafortunadamente, yo estoy en el lugar de tu chica. – contestó Ladybug. – y personalmente creo que debes ser honesto con ella, dile como te sientes.

– Mi lady, ella no quiere ser mi amiga, mucho menos deseará brindarme una segunda oportunidad – dijo Adrien casi desesperado. Ladybug dio dos pasos hacía adelante y puso suavemente su mano en su mejilla.

– Lo hará, ella te perdonará si le dices lo que sientes con la misma sinceridad que has usado conmigo – murmuró su compañera suavemente. Adrien puso su mano sobre la que ella tenía en su mejilla y recordó nuevamente porqué se había enamorado de Ladybug en primer lugar, pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, él necesitaba algo real, él necesitaba a Marinette, y deseaba más que nada que ella también lo necesitara a él.

En aquel instante, una escena insólita ocurrió ante sus ojos, la omnipresente torre Eiffel desapareció del firmamento, aquella era la peor pesadilla de todas las oficinas de turismo de la ciudad.

– ¿Otra vez la torre? – preguntó Chat Noir exasperado – ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser en contra de la torre?

– Vamos, Chat Noir, si no nos damos prisa más de un agente de viajes sufrirá un colapso esta noche – dijo la chica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette recorrió techo a techo en compañía de Chat Noir hasta que llegaron a Trocadero. La vista era simplemente espeluznante en el sitio en el que mejor podía divisarse la torre se hallaba un enorme vacío. El portador del Akuma debía encontrarse cerca. Ella miró a lado y lado, debían poner a los peatones a salvo, y fue allí que se dio cuenta de qué no había ni un solo turista, ni vendedores ambulantes en los alrededores.

Ella bajó rápidamente hacía el Sena mientras era seguida por Chat Noir, y se dio cuenta de que el emblemático rio se encontraba libre de barcazas. Aquello parecía sacado de una película de horror. El corazón de París nunca se encontraba completamente desierto.

Marinette tomó su yoyo y se balanceó junto con Chat Noir hacía la Isla de la Ciudad, siguiendo el rastro de soledad que dejó el Akuma.

De repente, Ladybug notó que Chat Noir se desvió justo en frente de la panadería de sus padres. Su compañero no respondió a sus llamados, él sólo se dejó caer encima de su balcón y empujó la puertilla que llevaba a su habitación. Marinette se sintió frenética ¿Acaso él había escuchado un ruido? ¿le habría sucedido algo malo a sus padres?. Ella lo siguió hasta que los dos se encontraron juntos en la habitación

– ¡Marinette! – gritó Chat Noir – ¡Marinette! – continuó. Ladybug estaba estupefacta ella nunca lo había visto tan desesperado durante un ataque de un akuma. La única vez que se comportó de una manera medianamente similar fue cuando…

– _Gabriel agreste fue akumatizado_ – pensó Marinette horrorizada. – _no puede ser posible…_ – se dijo ella una y otra vez.

– ¡Chat Noir! ¡espera! – gritó Marinette mientras lo seguía escaleras abajo al primer piso de su apartamento.

– ¡Marinette! – repitió Chat Noir.

– Gatito… – comenzó Ladybug mientras ponía sus manos sobre las mejillas de su amigo y lo miraba a los ojos – tienes que calmarte, tenemos que encontrar al akuma.

– Tu no entiendes Ladybug, yo nunca le dije a Marinette lo qué sentía por ella, nunca le pude decir que no fue mi intención herirla, que no me arrepentí de aquel primer beso, ni del segundo, ni de todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Ella no lo sabe, ella cree que la utilicé, pero la verdad es que sin ella volveré a estar sólo, la necesito y quería decírselo, pero ahora no tendré oportunidad alguna de hacerlo– dijo Chat quien estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. Marinette venció su propio shock y juntó su frente con la de Chat Noir

– Gatito, tienes que calmarte, necesito que te calmes, Marinette necesita que te calmes. Si tu realmente quieres ayudarla, debes recuperarte. Marinette te necesita. Yo te necesito, gatito, no puedo vencer a ese akuma sola– dijo Ladybug.

La respiración de Chat Noir pareció aquietarse hasta que él le aseguró que se encontraba listo para continuar con su búsqueda del Akuma. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo dar un paso más, ya que las luces del apartamento se apagaron por completo. Marinette sabía que la cacería había terminado, era hora de encontrar a ese akuma.

Los dos bajaron hasta la panadería. Chat Noir se veía agitado pero podría pelear. En cuanto llegaron al local, Marinette vio unas de las cacerolas de la cocina volar directamente en dirección a su rostro. Ella la evadió con precisión, por lo que el artefacto chocó con el mostrador de vidrio rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Marinette entendió de inmediato que este akuma no era para nada desconocido. Era invisible, como Sabrina cuando fue akumatizada, y debía tener el poder de hacer desaparecer las cosas a su alrededor. Ella trató de recordar cómo habían logrado vencer la primera vez.

–Gatito, necesito que lo distraigas – murmuró Marinette en el oído de Chat Noir.

– Entendido – respondió Él.

Rápidamente, su compañero comenzó a hacer el ridículo y a tratar de hacer enfadar al portador del akuma, para que este perdiera la concentración, mientras que Marinette encontraba una solución.

– Lucky Charm – gritó Marinette. Una botella de perfume cayó en sus manos. Marinette no sabía que hacer con ella, no podía encontrar un uso razonable.

– Mi Lady, debes hacer algo rápido – gritó Chat mientras que seguía evitando los ataques con platos y cacerolas que cada vez eran más y más rápidos y certeros. Fue entonces cuando ella tuvo una brillante idea.

Marinette lanzó a ciegas el contenido del perfume en dirección del akuma. De repente, un fuerte grito retumbó en el ambiente. Debió darle en los ojos. Ella corrió hacía la batidora industrial de sus padres, la empujó y la dejó caer sobre el gigantesco saco de harina junto a ella. Rápidamente, el local se tornó blanco, y la figura del akuma comenzó a resaltar. La única pieza verdaderamente llamativa era un pendiente que colgaba de su muñeca, por lo que Ladybug supuso que allí se encontraba la mariposa.

– Adiós pequeña Mariposa – dijo Ladybug.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien pensó una y otra vez en las palabras de Ladybug. Ella tenía razón, él debía revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Marinette. Si algo había aprendido durante la noche anterior, era que algo terrible podría ocurrir en cualquier momento. Él no podía llevar a cuestas aquello.

La respiración se le cortó en el momento en que Adrien tocó el timbre de la puerta azul en la parte trasera de la panadería. Él escuchó pasos en el interior del edificio, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a sudar profusamente.

– Adrien… – dijo Marinette al verlo en el marco de la puerta. Adrien sintió su respiración acelerarse y las palabras morir en su garganta, él había ensayado aquel discurso una y otra vez frente al espejo, pero sabía que en ese momento no podría decir nada.

– Ven conmigo – dijo ella indicándole que la siguiera hasta el segundo piso, al apartamento de sus padres.

– Marinette, yo… – comenzó Adrien quien no pudo decir una palabra más, al sentir colisionar sus labios con los de Marinette. Él se dejó guiar sin hacer preguntas ni buscar respuestas, hasta que los dos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire…

– No entiendo… – murmuró Adrien estupefacto.

– Hay algo que tengo que confesarte, gatito – comenzó Marinette al tiempo que una criatura roja parecida a una pelota de plástico volaba desde el sofá. Adrien sintió a Plagg salir de su bolsillo, pero él no se lo impidió, pues ya había comprendido que se trataba de otro kwami.

Adrien sintió las lagrimas formarse en sus ojos mientras que ella le dirigía aquella sonrisa cristalina que sólo se encontraba destinada para él. No lo podía creer. Ladybug y Marinette eran la misma persona. Su segundo y su primer amor colisionaban en aquella maravillosa mujer que tenía en frente y quien tenía toda la intención de darle una segunda oportunidad.

Él la abrazó casi desesperadamente. Durante años, había esperado a alguien en quien depositar todo ese cariño escondido en su pecho, que había sido despreciado por su propia familia, pero que ahora encontraba una receptora, alguien tan dispuesta a amarlo como él lo hacía.

– Mi lady, finalmente te encontré. – murmuró Adrien apoyando su frente contra la de ella como lo hizo durante aquel día en el mar de Niza.

– Y yo te encontré a ti, gatito.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por haber leído, en especial a todos los que me agregaron a sus categorías y me dejaron comentarios. Llevaba tiempo sin poder escribir algo como esto, no sé, pero no me encontraba en el animo "Ladybug", no sé si me entienden, pero creo que nuevamente estoy de humor.

Si les gustó no olviden pasarse por mi perfil, tengo un montón de fics de MLB, algunos ya están algo viejitos, pero estoy muy orgullosa de ellos, y creo que en general fueron bien recibidos. Nos leemos pronto, adiós.

 **RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

Guest1: Hola, muchas gracias por comentar, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo capitulo, aunque me quedó algo largo.

SerenaSaori: Gracias por el review, a mi también me gustó mucho esa escena del beso, fue mi favorita, aunque creo que en general este capitulo me gustó un poco más, espero que te gustara.

Deidydbz: Hola, gracias por el comentario. Por su puesto que iba a haber segunda parte, inicialmente lo quería hacer oneshot, pero era gigantesco tuve que partirlo en dos, espero que te agrade esta conclusión.

Danna: Hola, gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te encantara, personalmente, este capitulo me gustó más, espero que te guste el final.

mimichanMC: ¿Qué puedo decir? Todos queremos ver a Luka.

Vane18porras: Gracias, por el comentario, espero que esta conclusión te agrade.

KaremUriquiiola: Hola, gracias por el comentario, a mi me encantó esa escena final, jajaja fue lo más divertido de escribir. Sí, a veces es necesario separarlos por la historia, no son las partes más jugosas, pero se necesitan, gracias por decir que es un fic que se deja leer fácilmente, realmente me esfuerzo en ese sentido. Respecto al viaje con Adrien… lo iba a incluir, PERO, la verdad es que me guardé esa escena para un fic futuro. Y respecto a Luka: ¡pero por dios!, tiene que llegar ya o este fandom se va a estallar.

Junengrey: Hola, gracias por comentar, sí, te he visto en varios de mis fics, muchas gracias por seguirlos y unirme a tus categorías, me alegra que hayas dejado comentario, gracias.

Denebtenoh: Hola, gracias por el review, ¡si tiene continuación! Inicialmente nació como un oneshot, pero era monstruoso tuve que dividirlo en dos, espero que te gustara la conclusión.

Ari-chan: Hola, gracias por el comentario, realmente gracias, el anterior el anterior capitulo era casi como una introducción, aunque si, tuvo de todo, jajaja, pero este me gustó más espero que a ti también te guste por donde fue la trama


End file.
